Enchancia Castle
by Niagara14301
Summary: This story looks at life at Enchancia Castle, and was inspired by "Downton Abbey".
1. Chapter 1

Enchancia Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Enchancia Castle**

Notes: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and is set shortly after "The Quest". This story looks at life at Enchancia Castle, and was inspired by "Downton Abbey".

**Morning at the castle**

At Enchancia Castle, in the servants area, the castle servants were getting ready to attend to the royal family.

"Good morning, ladies" Violet cheerfully said to Marcy and Suzette.

"Good morning, Violet" Marcy and Suzette smiled.

"Another fine morning" Violet smiled. "I've better be getting up to Princess Lucinda's bedroom".

"And Marcy and I should be getting up to Princess Sofia's bedroom" Suzette commented.

In a few minutes, Marcy and Suzette entered Sofia's bedroom. an eighteen-year-old Sofia had just woke up for the day, and was talking to Clover, Mia, and Robin. As soon as Marcy and Suzette entered, Sofia, Clover, Mia, and Robin stopped talking.

"Good morning, Princess Sofia" Suzette smiled.

"Good morning, Suzette" Sofia smiled back.

As Suzette started straightening up Sofia's bed, Marcy helped Sofia put on a robe.

"Thank you, Marcy" Sofia smiled.

"Your welcome, miss" Marcy replied. "What would you like to wear today?".

Marcy and Sofia went over to Sofia's large walk-in closet, and Sofia pointed out a purple gown.

"Very good, miss" Marcy started. "I'll hang this up in your private bathroom".

As Marcy and Suzette were finishing up in Sofia's bedroom, Suzette turned to Sofia. "Is there anything else we may do for you, miss?" Suzette asked Sofia.

"No - I'm fine" Sofia answered with a smile.

"Then have yourself a good day, miss" Suzette smiled as she and Marcy left Sofia's bedroom.

As Marcy and Suzette walked down a castle hallway, the two started talking among themselves.

"I see Princess Sofia was talking to her animal friends again" Suzette observed. "I'd love to say to her that she doesn't have to stop just because we come in".

"I think it's sweet she has them to talk to" Marcy smiled. "I hear her amulet allows her to do so".

"That's a precious amulet she has" Suzette commented with a smile. "She's blessed to have it".

Meanwhile, in Lucinda's bedroom, Violet was helping an eighteen-year-old Lucinda get ready for the day.

"Good morning, milady" Violet smiled at Lucinda.

"Good morning, Violet" Lucinda smiled back.

Lucinda and Violet went over to Lucinda's large walk-in closet.

"What would you like to wear today, milady?" Violet asked.

"My dark blue gown" Lucinda answered.

"Very good" Violet said. "I'll hang it in your private bathroom".

"While your at it, also bring out my Saint Trinian's school uniform - I'll need it for tonight" Lucinda added.

"Ah!" Violet started. "Tonight's the Saint Trinian's autumn bash".

"Yes" Lucinda smiled. "Good times".

Violet got everything ready, then turned to Lucinda. "Anything else, milady?" Violet asked.

"No - that's everything. Thank you, Violet" Lucinda smiled.

"Then have yourself a fine day, milady" Violet smiled as she left Lucinda's bedroom.

**Early that evening**

It was just after supper at Enchancia Castle, and it was time for Lucinda, Sofia, Amber, and Miranda to head for the Saint Trinian's autumn bash. Miranda was already waiting in the flying carriage which would take the four to Saint Trinian's. Miranda was wearing a casual blouse and skirt instead of her usual pink gown.

In a few minutes, a nineteen-year-old Amber climbed aboard the flying carriage. Amber was also wearing a casual blouse and skirt, along with her Heart of Milledtion amulet.

"Sofia and Lucinda will be along in a moment, Mom" Amber said to Miranda. "They stopped to talk to Dad - he's never seen Lucinda in her Saint Trinian's school uniform".

Inside the castle, Sofia, Lucinda, and King Roland were talking.

"Well, what's this your wearing?" Roland asked Lucinda.

"It's a Saint Trinian's school uniform" Lucinda smiled. "I was given it when I helped out the school last year".

Roland looked at Lucinda for a moment, and what she was wearing. Lucinda's Saint Trinian's school uniform consisted of a white short sleeved blouse, a black vest with the Saint Trinian's school patch on it, a long flowing black pleated skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. Lucinda also had on her Amulet of Tlara, and her sterling silver wand.

"Your looking very nice tonight" Roland smiled at Lucinda. "That school uniform suits you".

"Thank you, Dad" Lucinda smiled.

Roland then looked at Sofia, who was wearing a white blouse, and a long flowing dark blue skirt with dark blue shoes. Sofia also had on her Amulet of Avalor, and her sterling silver wand.

"Your looking very nice as well, Sofia" Roland smiled at Sofia.

"Thank you, Dad" Sofia smiled.

"Have yourselves a good time tonight" Roland smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

"We will" Sofia and Lucinda said as they went out to the flying carriage.

Sofia and Lucinda climbed aboard the flying carriage, and then the flying carriage flew off toward Saint Trinian's. In the flying carriage, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and Miranda smiled at each other.

"Let's say we get this party started early" Miranda suggested with a grin.

In a few moments, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber started singing a familiar tune to them:

_We can't fake the way we feel, we were born to keep it real. Hockey sticks and balls of steel, we are Saint Trinian's._

_You bite us, we'll bite you back. Better be scared when we attack. Feel the fear, we're maniacs. Saint Trinian's._

On the ground, Roland, and a nineteen-year-old James, watched the flying carriage disappear into the night sky, while they listened to Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber having fun aboard the carriage.

"Well, their having fun" James smiled.

"They won't be the only ones having fun tonight" Roland smiled back at James. "I thought we'd make it a guys night at the castle. I've invited King Nasir and Emperor Kwan over for a round of poker".

"Mind if I sit in, Dad?" James asked.

"Consider yourself invited" Roland smiled.

**In the servants area**

At that same moment, in the servants area of Enchancia Castle, some of the servants were coming off duty for the day. Violet was sitting at a table when she noticed Baileywick walk in. Baileywick then took a seat at the table.

"It feels good to sit down" Baileywick commented.

Violet got up and poured Baileywick a cup of tea.

"Here you go, Mr. Baileywick" Violet smiled as she handed the cup of tea to Baileywick.

"Thank you, Violet" Baileywick smiled.

Violet smiled back at Baileywick as she sat back down at the table. Violet liked Baileywick very much. He was a kind man, and it was a pleasure to know him. Deep down inside, Violet had feelings toward Baileywick, although she kept them to herself.

"It will be a quiet night here at the castle" Baileywick started. "Queen Miranda, Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, and Princess Lucinda have gone off to Saint Trinian's for the annual autumn bash. And King Roland is having King Nasir and Emperor Kwan over for cards. There won't really be a need for the entire staff tonight, just the light duty staff, and only until around ten tonight at the latest".

The staff members not needed for the night retired to their rooms. The light duty staff kept themselves busy with various tasks. Soon, it was just Violet and Baileywick. Before long, Violet and Baileywick relaxed, and had a pleasant conversation.

**The poker game begins**

In Roland's study at Enchancia Castle, Roland, James, King Nasir, and Emperor Kwan sat down at a round card table. Soon, each player put down $50 on the table. Roland then dealt cards to the players until each player had five cards. With that, the poker game started.

**At Saint Trinian's**

The flying carriage with Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber aboard started approaching Saint Trinian's School for Young Ladies. The school was housed in a three story mansion that had seen better days. In a few minutes, the flying carriage landed, and Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber stepped off of the carriage.

In a few moments, a nineteen-year-old Hildegard, and an eighteen-year-old Cleo, walked up to Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber. Hildegard and Cleo were also wearing casual clothes.

"Nice that you two could make it this year" Miranda smiled at Hildegard and Cleo.

"Last year's autumn bash was a blast" Cleo smiled.

"Besides, my cousin still attends school here" Hildegard smiled.

Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo then walked into Saint Trinian's where the autumn bash was already in full swing. There was loud music, and Saint Trinian students all over the place. In a few moments, an older teenage girl walked up - Annabelle Fritton, the latest Head Girl at Saint Trinian's.

"Nice to see you could all make it" Annabelle smiled at Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo.

"Nice to be here" Miranda smiled back. "By the way, I hear your now Head Girl".

"Yes" Annabelle smiled. "Ever since the beginning of the school year".

"Well, congratulations" Miranda smiled as she handed Annabelle a notebook.

"What's this?" Annabelle asked, curious.

"Keys to the kingdom, as it were" Miranda answered. "I jotted down a lot of useful tips from my days as Head Girl here. I think you'll find it useful".

"Thank you, Queen Miranda" Annabelle smiled.

"We Head Girls, past and present, have to stick together" Miranda smiled.

**Back at Enchancia Castle**

In Roland's study, the poker game had been underway for a while.

"James, your turn" Roland said.

James looked at his cards. It was a bad hand to begin with, and nothing at that point would make it any better. "I'll fold" James said as he dropped out of the game.

"King Nasir, your turn" Roland said.

Nasir looked at his cards. Nasir's hand was bad, and it was unlikely to get any better. "I'll fold" Nasir said as he dropped out of the game.

"Emperor Kwan, it looks like it's just you and me" Roland said.

"I'll put in $20, and request a card" Kwan said as he discarded a card to get a new card.

"I'll match your $20, and draw a card for myself" Roland said as he discarded a card to get a new card.

"I'd like to call" Kwan requested.

"Very well, Emperor Kwan" Roland acknowledged. Roland then showed his cards - four kings.

Kwan then showed his hand - a royal flush, with the six through ten of hearts.

"You win" Roland said. "The pot is yours".

"Thank you, King Roland" Kwan smiled.

**Meanwhile, at Saint Trinian's**

An hour had passed since Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo had arrived at the autumn bash. Suddenly, some police officers arrived.

"What may I do for you, officers?" Annabelle asked.

"We have a report that there is no headmistresses here this evening" one of the officers started. "Therefore, that would make this an unchaperoned school party".

Annabelle was taken off guard. Yes, Miss Fritton was away for the night. However, nobody was suppose to know that. Suddenly, Miss Fritton started walking down the stairs.

"I'll have you know that I'm very much here, officers" Miss Fritton started. "I just had to pop upstairs for a moment".

"Have you been here all night, Miss Fritton?" one of the officers asked.

"I have indeed" Miss Fritton answered. "And I intend to be here for the remainder of the night".

"Very well, Miss Fritton" the officer responded. "Sorry to have bothered you". The police officers then left Saint Trinian's.

Annabelle walked over to Miss Fritton, puzzled.

"I thought you were going to be gone all night, Auntie Camilla" Annabelle said to Miss Fritton.

"Actually, I'm not really here" Miss Fritton responded with a chuckle.

"I don't understand, Auntie" Annabelle said.

"Well, maybe this will answer your question" Miss Fritton responded.

Before the eyes of everybody in the room, Miss Fritton suddenly changed ... into Lucinda.

"Lucinda?!" Annabelle asked, astonished.

"Cleo, Hildi, and I were on the roof skeet shooting when I saw the cops coming" Lucinda started. "I figured something was up, and I quickly popped down here. When I heard what was going on, I transformed into Miss Fritton, and walked down the stairs".

Everybody in the room cheered.

"Way to go, Lucinda!" Annabelle exclaimed with a grin.

"I think it's safe to say we can get this party going again" Lucinda smiled back.

**Later at Enchancia Castle**

Things were winding down for the night at the castle. King Nasir and Emperor Kwan had left for the night. James had gone to bed, and Roland was getting ready for bed. In one of the lower hallways of the castle, Baileywick and Violet were walking together.

"Another day come to a close" Baileywick remarked.

"And everything went smoothly, thanks to you Mr. Baileywick" Violet smiled.

'Oh, I can't take all the credit" Baileywick started. "All of you chip in every day. This castle wouldn't be the well maintained place it is without each and every one of you".

"Thank you, Mr. Baileywick" Violet responded with a pleased tone.

At that point, Baileywick and Violet arrived at the door of Violet's room.

"I'll bid you good night, Violet" Baileywick smiled. Baileywick then picked up Violet's hand, and gently kissed it. "Your a fine woman, Violet" Baileywick said.

"And your a fine man, Mr. Baileywick" Violet responded.

"Good night" Baileywick said.

As Baileywick walked down the hall toward his room, Violet smiled.

**Wrapping things up for the night**

The annual autumn bash at Saint Trinian's had been fun. Cleo, Hildegard, and Lucinda had fun skeet shooting on the roof. Sofia and Amber had fun playing darts with some of the Saint Trinian students. Miranda enjoyed getting together with Annabelle and giving Annabelle some inside information about Miranda's time at Saint Trinian's. Later in the evening, Lucinda had even entertained some of the Saint Trinian students with a tarot card reading.

It was now getting into the wee hours of the morning. The party had wound down, and the Saint Trinian students were heading to bed.

Outside, Cleo and Hildegard had just climbed aboard Hildegard's flying carriage and soon left Saint Trinian's. In a few moments, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber climbed aboard their flying carriage and headed home for Enchancia Castle.

"Well, that was a fun night" Miranda smiled. "By the way, Lucinda - kudos on saving the party".

"My pleasure" Lucinda smiled.

"Impressive how you can change like that" Miranda commented to Lucinda. "I didn't know your amulet allowed you to do that".

"Actually, in my case, it's comes with being a Witch" Lucinda answered.

"However, my amulet allows me the ability to change into something" Sofia added.

"What, sweetheart?" Miranda asked, curious.

"A mermaid" Sofia answered.

"Well, that explains a lot about our trips to Merroway Cove" Miranda observed.

"I thought you should know, Mom" Sofia said.

"Actually, there's something you should know about me as well" Amber said.

"What, Amber?" Miranda asked.

"My amulet allows me to transform into a half-human/half-butterfly form, much like that form I had when I used magic to create a costume when I was a child".

"That sounds interesting" Miranda acknowledged. "Those amulets are really precious things. Too bad something like those aren't available for guys".

"Well, actually ..." Sofia started.

"What is it, Sofia?" Miranda wanted to know.

"Well," Lucinda started, "the Scarlet Warrior revealed recently that the badge that James wears is like our amulets. The only difference is that instead of summoning a Princess when help is needed, a badge summons a Prince when help is needed. Sofia, Amber, and I have been teaching James about it's use".

Miranda smiled at the news, happy that James had been included.

In a while, the flying carriage carrying Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. The four stepped off the carriage, then walked into the castle while having a pleasant conservation with each other.

In her room, Violet found herself awake for a few moments, and saw Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber walking into the castle. As Violet peeked out the window of her room, she smiled seeing Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber returning from a fun time.

"It's nice to see the four of them being able to enjoy themselves" Violet thought to herself. "Nobody deserves it more than those four wonderful ladies".

**The next morning**

At Enchancia Castle, in the servants area, Baileywick was giving the servants instructions for the day.

"It's going to be a quiet morning" Baileywick started. "Queen Miranda, Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, and Princess Lucinda will be sleeping in this morning. Those servants who attend them may take the morning off. For everybody else, it will be light duty this morning. Things will go back to normal starting this afternoon".

The servants who were working started their duties. Violet was one of those who had the morning off. Before Violet went back to her room for the morning, she quickly straightened up the servants area.

"Enjoy your morning off, Violet" Baileywick smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Baileywick" Violet smiled back.

It was the start of another morning at Enchancia Castle, and everything was perfect.

**Author's notes**

For more about Amber's Heart of Milledtion amulet, see the end of my story "The Rescue".

For more about Saint Trinian's, see my stories "Lucinda's Weekend" and "A Night at Saint Trinian's" (also check out the end of "The Fight").


	2. Chapter 2

Enchancia Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Enchancia Castle: Chapter 2**

**Mid morning at the castle**

It was quiet in Enchancia Castle. Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber were still asleep, and Clover found himself hopping around the halls. Soon, Clover came across James' bedroom, and found the door open. Clover decided to go in.

"Ah! Clover. Good morning" James smiled.

Clover just stood there.

"You do know my badge has the same magical qualities as my sisters amulets?" James asked. "You can talk to me if you like".

"I'm still getting use to that, Prince" Clover responded.

"As am I" James said. "Imagine my shock when the Scarlet Warrior of all people visits me a few weeks ago, and tells me that my badge has magical qualities".

"I can imagine that must have been a shock" Clover said.

"Oh, yes" James started. "But now I've gotten use to it".

Clover smiled.

"So, are Mom, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber still asleep?" James asked.

"Each one of them are out like a log" Clover answered.

"Must have been one heck of a party" James responded.

"Must have been" Clover started. "So, how did your night go?".

"Dad and I played some poker with King Nasir and Emperor Kwan" James answered. "Nasir and I folded, while Dad and Kwan continued".

"And, what happened next?" Clover wanted to know.

"Kwan won with a royal flush" James answered. "Kwan might not be good at picnic games, but he's darn good at cards".

**Lunch**

Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber all woke up around eleven in the morning. Each of them got ready for the day, then walked down together to the royal dining room for lunch.

"So, tell me" Lucinda started, "any idea who called the cops last night?"

"We never did find that out" Miranda answered.

"Thanks to Lucinda, that got nipped in the bud fast" Amber smiled.

"Whoever called the cops, I would have loved to have seen their face when nothing came of it" Sofia grinned.

At that point, the four entered the royal dining room.

"Good afternoon, ladies" King Roland greeted.

"Good afternoon, Dad" Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber smiled.

"Good afternoon, Rolie" Miranda smiled at Roland as the two hugged.

Roland, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James then sat down and had lunch. As the six were having a pleasant conversation, Baileywick walked into the royal dining room.

"Pardon me, your majesties" Baileywick started. "I wanted to find out if James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda will be attending tomorrow's Prince and Princess Mixer?"

"Ah, yes" Roland responded. "We recently discussed this, and the four of them will be attending".

"Very good, your majesties" Baileywick said. "I'll make arrangements to have a flying carriage ready".

The Prince and Princess Mixer was an annual gathering of older teenage princes and princesses, and was designed as a social event. It also served as an opportunity for princes and princesses who did not as yet have a relationship to get to know each other and then start dating.

For James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda, it would simply be a social event since the four were already dating people they knew (James was dating Vivian, Amber was dating Prince Gilbert of Sadonia, Sofia was dating Prince Karl of Mornera, and Lucinda was dating Prince Marrick of Ladarvia).

**After lunch**

James was in his bedroom thinking about the Prince and Princess Mixer which would take place the next day. James wanted to give Vivian a token of his affection. He had a few small items to choose from, but nothing seemed right. Suddenly, his badge started glowing.

"What the ..." James exclaimed.

Before James knew it, a man appeared before him. The man was none other than Flynn Rider, husband of Princess Rapunzel.

"Well, young man" Flynn smiled. "Girl problems?".

"You could say that" James answered.

"Well, your badge called up the right guy" Flynn said with a grin. "What seems to be the problem?".

"The Prince and Princess Mixer is tomorrow" James started. "I want to give my girlfriend, Princess Vivian, something special. Problem is, things I have just don't seem to cut it".

Flynn looked at the small items James had assembled, then turned to James.

"I think I know what the problem is, Prince James" Flynn started. "These are just items. What your looking for is that something special".

"Yes, exactly" James spoke up.

"The best gift is something that comes from the heart" Flynn said. "Find a fancy card, then write down a heartfelt note expressing your affection. She'll treasure it forever".

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed with a smile. "Thank you".

"No problem" Flynn smiled. "We guys need to stick together".

James pulled out some fancy cards from his desk.

"Looks like you have everything you need" Flynn observed. "My work here is done".

With that, Flynn disappeared.

"So, that's what it's like when my badge summons someone to help" James observed, impressed.

**The Prince and Princess Mixer**

It was now the next day, and James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda were in a flying carriage on their way to the Prince and Princess Mixer. This year's Prince and Princess Mixer was being held at Niasia Castle in the Kingdom of Niasia.

As the flying carriage approached Niasia Castle, three very beautiful waterfalls came into view. The widest waterfall was Niasia Falls. Next to Niasia Falls was an island called Luna Island. On the other side of Luna Island was a narrow waterfall called the Bridal Veil Falls.

On the other side of the Bridal Veil Falls was a very large island. The large island was called Goat Island. On the other side of Goat Island was a horseshoe shaped waterfall known as the Horseshoe Falls.

As the flying carriage flew over Goat Island, there was a city off to one side of the island. The city was Niasia City, and just beyond Niasia City was Niasia Castle.

In a few minutes, the flying carriage landed in the courtyard of Niasia Castle. Once at Niasia Castle, James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda stepped off the carriage. A man stepped forward and announced them.

"Prince James, and Princesses Amber, Lucinda, and Sofia of the Kingdom of Enchancia" the man announced.

The four walked up to the entrance to the castle where a Native American man was standing - King William of Niasia.

"Hello, King William" Sofia smiled. "Nice to see you again".

"It's nice to see the four of you again" William smiled back, "Molly has been looking forward to seeing you again".

An eighteen-year-old Native American girl emerged from Niasia Castle - it was Princess Molly of Niasia.

"Sofia!" Molly exclaimed with happiness.

"Molly!" Sofia exclaimed with happiness.

Molly and Sofia then hugged. Molly then turned toward James, Amber, and Lucinda.

"Nice to see you again" Molly smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Molly" Lucinda smiled back.

The five walked into the castle. Once in the castle, they entered the great hall where a number of older teenage princes and princesses were mingling.

As Lucinda walked over to a table fulled with refreshments, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Princess Lucinda?" an older teenage Princess said.

Lucinda turned around to see Princess Deidre.

"So sorry to hear that the Saint Trinian's autumn bash came to a screeching halt" Deidre said in a self satisfied tone of voice.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Deidre" Lucinda answered. "The bash went on into the wee hours of the morning. You've obviously been misinformed".

"But Miss Fritton wasn't there" Deidre said.

"Actually, she was there" Lucinda countered. "The cops showed up acting on a report that Miss Fritton wasn't there. But Miss Fritton came down and straightened everything up. The bash went on without a hitch".

Deidre walked away disappointed as Sofia walked up.

"I overheard what Deidre had to say" Sofia started. "Was little miss buzzkill the one who called the cops on Saint Trinian's?"

"It looks like she did" Lucinda answered. "Deidre must have been around Saint Trinian's that night".

"But what would she have to gain from it?" Sofia asked.

"Well, I heard that Deidre's mother, Gina, had an interesting history at Saint Trinian's - Gina was one of the few students there who actually got kicked out of the place" Lucinda answered. "I can see Deidre trying to kill two birds with one stone - trying to get revenge for her mother, and trying to stick it to me at the same time".

"How do you get kicked out of Saint Trinian's?" Sofia asked, puzzled.

"I heard Gina was wilder than they could handle" Lucinda started. "It would explain Deidre's anger problems - like mother, like daughter".

At that moment, Lucinda and Sofia looked up to see Prince Marrick and Prince Karl enter the great hall. Lucinda and Sofia smiled, and walked over to Marrick and Karl.

In another area of the great hall, James saw an eighteen-year-old Vivian. The two walked over to each other, smiled, and hugged each other.

"Vivian" James started, "I have something for you". James then handed an envelope to Vivian.

Vivian opened the envelope, and discovered a fancy card. Vivian then opened the card, and read the note that James had written:

_My dearest Vivian:_

_I love you very much, my dear, precious Vivian. You are my one, my only. I am so blessed having you in my life, and I will always be there for you._

_Yours forever, James._

Vivian smiled when reading the note, then she hugged James.

"I will treasure this always" Vivian smiled. "Thank you, James".

In still another area of the great hall, an eighteen-year-old Cleo and a nineteen-year-old Hildegard were walking around when they noticed Deidre talking to an older teenage Prince Hugo. Years had passed since Deidre had discarded Cleo like garbage, but Hildegard could tell that it still affected Cleo.

"No good rotten ..." Cleo said about Deidre under her breath, stopping short of swearing.

"It's alright" Hildegard gently reassured Cleo. "It's Deidre's loss, not yours. Look at her. The only Prince who will have anything to do with her is Hugo. You have Princes lined up around the block wanting to court you. That makes you far richer than Deidre will ever be".

Cleo smiled in gratitude at Hildegard.

**Later that day**

It was now afternoon. King William had arranged to have the princes and princesses view the waterfalls near Niasia Castle. Everybody had a grand time as they viewed Niasia Falls, the Bridal Veil Falls, and the Horseshoe Falls. All in all, this year's Prince and Princess Mixer would go down as one of the best ever.

By late afternoon, it was time to return home. Aboard their flying carriage, James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda were heading back to Enchancia Castle. In a while, the carriage landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. Waiting for them was King Roland and Queen Miranda.

"Welcome back, you four" Roland smiled. "Did you have a good time?".

"We had a wonderful time, father" Amber smiled.

At that moment, Baileywick walked up. "Supper will be ready in one hour, your majesties".

"Very good, Baileywick" Roland acknowledged.

In an hour, the royal family was having supper in the royal dining room. Everybody enjoyed a fine meal, and had a pleasant time talking to each other.

After supper, the members of the royal family retired to their bedrooms. Soon, each member of the royal family had gone to bed for the night.

In the servants area of Enchancia Castle, the staff was getting ready to retire for the night.

"Well, that's it for the night" Baileywick announced. "See you all in the morning".

The servants then retired to their rooms for the night, leaving Baileywick alone in the servants area. After straightening up a few things, Baileywick walked to his room in the castle. As he walked down the hallways of the castle, everything was peaceful and quiet - exactly the way it should be. Everything was right with the world.

**Author's notes**

Princess Molly also appears in my stories "Flashbacks", "Princess Becca", and "The Storm".

For more about Cleo and her former friendship with Deidre, see my stories "Incident at Royal Prep", and chapter 3 of "Tales from the Castle".


	3. Chapter 3

Enchancia Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Enchancia Castle: Chapter 3**

Note: Chapter 3 of "Enchancia Castle" starts right after Chapter 2 of "Enchancia Castle", and features a character created for my use by Shaddowridder221.

**The call of the amulet**

An eighteen-year-old Sofia was in her bedroom getting ready for bed when her amulet started glowing. In her mind's eye, Sofia saw a vision of an 11-year-old girl from the future. The girl's name was Kari, and she had lost her parents and brother when they died in an accident. Kari's life wasn't good. Kari was sent to live with foster parents who were abusive to her. Kari desperately wished that she was out of that situation.

As Sofia witnessed the vision, she felt very sad for Kari, and wished there was something she could do for Kari. It was then that Sofia's amulet gave her the answer - that in two days time, the amulet would take her to Kari's location so Sofia could take the girl away from that situation and bring her to Enchancia. The vision then ended.

The next morning, at breakfast, Sofia explained to her family the vision that her amulet had given her. The royal family carefully listened as Sofia described the experience, and the opportunity that would occur in two days time.

After listening to Sofia, King Roland and Queen Miranda talked among themselves. In a few minutes, Roland and Miranda turned to Sofia.

"Sofia" Roland started, "your mother and I have discussed the situation. If the poor girl wants to leave with you, then by all means bring her here with you. We'll make her quite welcome here, and give her a loving home".

"Thank you, Dad" Sofia smiled, gratefully.

**In the year 2014**

In the future, in 2014, an 11-year-old Kari was in her bedroom in the house that her foster parents owned on Highton View Terrace. Kari herself had pink eyes, and long brown hair which she kept in a ponytail. She was wearing a yellow shirt, a pink scarf, pink shorts, and red and white sneakers. She was also wearing a whistle around her neck.

Kari was nothing but a meal ticket for her foster parents, with her foster parents using the money they were given to take care of Kari on themselves instead. The worse thing about her foster parents was when she did something to displease them, one or both of them would hit her very hard. Them hitting her would happen on a regular basis.

Kari was given some things, such as cable TV, mostly to keep Kari out of her foster parents hair. When Kari was watching TV, she could escape her world for a little while. One of her favorite TV shows was a Disney Junior series called "Sofia the First". The world that Sofia and her friends lived in was so much different from the world that Kari knew. In Sofia's world, people loved each other. If only Kari had somebody to love her.

Sometimes, Kari would be able to go to her local public library to use the Internet. One day, quite by accident, Kari stumbled across a website that seemed to suggest that Sofia, her family, and friends were based on real people from the past. As Kari dug further, she discovered information on Sofia and her friends when they were teenagers. Kari was also surprised to learn that the teen Sofia had a younger adopted sister, but records on this younger sister had for the most part been lost to time.

As Kari sat in her bedroom, she started singing a song she knew from an anime TV series she had watched from time to time.

"_The blossoming spring flowers, spread through the summer sky. Their sparkle is engraved in my heart"._

"_Though I close my window for the morning rain, my heart is overflowing with light, as if the sun broke through the clouds."_

"_Happiness, sadness, I will embrace them all, and walk forward. They are what connects my hand with yours"._

"_Autumn is by the waterfront, while winter is hidden in the treetops. Within this world there is unlimited kindness"._

"_Let us give prayer at every nightfall, so that we can receive the days to follow in peace"._

"_Guide me, distant, distant voice, to smile, to sing. The resounding voice of the wind"._

"_Happiness, sadness, I will embrace them all and walk forward. They are what connects my hand with yours"._

"What is that God awful racket?!" Kari's foster father barked as he stormed into Kari's bedroom, followed by Kari's foster mother. "How many times have I told you not to make noise?!". Kari's foster father then started slapping Kari.

"_Please, please, stop"_ Kari cried out in her mind. _"Please, somebody help me"_.

"YOU LEAVE YOUR HANDS OFF THAT POOR, SWEET CHILD!" a woman's voice boomed from behind them. Kari, Kari's foster father, and Kari's foster mother looked to see ... an eighteen-year-old Sofia standing there, wearing a purple royal gown, and pointing a wand at Kari's foster parents.

"Who are you?!" Kari's foster father demanded to know.

"I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia" Sofia answered. "I'm here to stop you from hurting Kari".

"We'll see about that!" Kari's foster mother barked as she and Kari's foster father lunged at Sofia.

Sofia pointed her wand at Kari's foster parents, and shouted "Repulsia!". A powerful magical blast shot from Sofia's wand, throwing Kari's foster parents against the wall, knocking them out in the process.

"Oh! Thank you!" Kari exclaimed in gratitude as she hugged Sofia.

"Your very welcome, Kari" Sofia smiled as she held Kari.

"Are you really ... Princess Sofia?" Kari wanted to know.

"Yes, I am" Sofia answered. "My amulet brought me here".

Kari looked at her unconscious foster parents. "They are going to be very angry with me when they wake up" Kari observed, worried.

"Not if your gone first" Sofia pointed out.

"What?" Kari asked, not quite grasping what Sofia had just said.

"How would you like to be gone from here ... for good?" Sofia asked.

"Where would I go?" Kari wanted to know.

"Back home with me ... to Enchancia Castle" Sofia answered.

"You'd take me home ... with you?" Kari asked, with tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

"Yes, Kari" Sofia smiled. "You'll be loved and cherished there. I, my parents, my brother, and my sisters will show you all the kindness you could ever want".

"But, they'll come after us" Kari said, worried, as she pointed to her unconscious foster parents.

"They won't be able to touch us where we going" Sofia reassured Kari. "You want to come home with me?".

"Oh, yes!" Kari agreed happily.

"Gather up your things, and we'll be off" Sofia gently directed.

Kari grabbed some things, and put them in a duffel bag. "I'm ready" Kari said when she was finished.

"Take my hand, Kari" Sofia softly said.

Kari took Sofia's hand, and in a few moments, Sofia's amulet glowed, and the two disappeared from Kari's bedroom.

**Kari's foster parents come to**

In a little while, Kari's foster parents came to. Looking around Kari's bedroom, they discovered that Kari was nowhere to be found. Kari's foster parents searched the entire house, and still found no sign of Kari.

"Call the cops!" Kari's foster mother barked at Kari's foster father.

The police soon arrived, and Kari's foster parents told the police about what had happened, and that Kari was gone. Of course, they left out the part about slapping Kari.

"So, let me get this straight?" one of the police officers requested. "Your telling me that a woman, dressed as a princess, came in here and assaulted you?".

"Yes - that's exactly what happened!" Kari's foster father exclaimed. "She must have taken Kari!".

"So, did this princess have a name?" the police officer asked.

"She said her name was Sofia" Kari's foster mother reported.

The police officer looked at another police officer, and the two started giggling.

"What do you find so funny?!" Kari's foster father demanded to know.

"So, your telling us that an eight-year-old cartoon girl came in here and assaulted you?" the one police officer asked, almost laughing, knowing about "Sofia the First" since it was one of his daughter's favorite TV shows.

"It was a woman I tell you!" Kari's foster mother barked.

"And I suppose her accomplice was ... Doc McStuffins?" the police officer scoffed.

At that point, another police officer entered the room, and walked up to the two officers who were already there.

"I found these in the parents bedroom" the newly arrived officer reported. "A crack pipe, and some vials of crack".

"My God!" the officer who had been talking to Kari's foster parents exclaimed. "The parents must be high as kites!". The officer then looked at Kari's foster parents. "You two will have to come down to the station with us. Something isn't adding up here".

"But we're telling you the truth!" Kari's foster father protested.

"You can tell it to our superiors ... and child welfare" The one officer said as Kari's foster parents were led out of the house.

**Back in the past**

Sofia and Kari appeared in the great hall of Enchancia Castle. Sofia's family then walked up.

"Kari, this is my family" Sofia introduced Kari to the royal family. "Everyone, this is Kari".

"Hello, Kari" everybody greeted.

"Kari, this is my father, King Roland" Sofia said as Roland stepped forward.

"We're very happy to have you here, Kari" King Roland smiled.

"Thank you for having me" Kari said, gratefully.

"This is my mother, Queen Miranda" Sofia said as Miranda stepped forward

"Welcome home, Kari" Queen Miranda smiled as she walked up and gently hugged Kari.

"This is my brother, Prince James" Sofia said as a nineteen-year-old James stepped forward.

"Hello, Kari" James smiled. "Welcome to the castle".

"And these are my sisters, Princesses Amber and Lucinda" Sofia said as a nineteen-year-old Amber and an eighteen-year-old Lucinda stepped forward.

"Welcome, Kari" Amber smiled. "It's nice to have you here".

"Hi, Kari" Lucinda smiled. "Your gonna love it here".

At that moment, an eighteen-year-old woman in a maid's uniform walked up. It was Dorrie Cooper.

"Ah! Dorrie!" Miranda smiled. "This is Kari, the girl we've been expecting. Would you take her up to her room and see to her needs?".

"Of course, Queen Miranda" Dorrie answered before turning to Kari. "If you'll come with me milady, we'll get you settled in".

Kari looked a bit nervous.

"It's alright" Sofia reassured Kari. "I'll come along".

"Let's get you settled in, shall we?" Dorrie asked Kari with a smile.

Kari shook her head yes.

"We'll see you in the royal dining room for supper, Kari" Miranda smiled.

"Yes, ma'am" Kari smiled back, shyly.

As Sofia, Kari, and Dorrie walked away, the rest of the royal family talked among themselves.

"She's really quite shy, isn't she?" Amber remarked about Kari.

"I suppose if you had gone through the hell she has gone through, you'd be shy too" Lucinda sadly remarked.

"Yes, indeed" Amber sadly agreed. "We must do everything possible to give Kari all the love and kindness she could ever want".

"And we will, Amber" Miranda smiled.

"One thing is for certain" Roland started. "We'll be a much better family than those who were taking care of her".

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

**Kari settles in**

Sofia and Dorrie walked Kari to her bedroom in the castle. Dorrie opened the doors to the bedroom, as Sofia walked Kari inside.

"This is your bedroom, Kari" Sofia smiled.

"This is _my_ bedroom?" Kari asked in awe as she looked around the grand room.

"Oh, yes" Dorrie smiled. "You have your canopy bed, window seat, playing area, reading nook, and through this door you'll find your walk-in closet with a wide variety of clothes for you. At the other end of the walk-in closet, you'll find your bathroom".

"Wow!" Kari exclaimed in awe.

"Let's say we draw you a nice bath?" Dorrie suggested to Kari.

Sofia and Dorrie led Kari into the bathroom where Dorrie filled up the bathtub. Sofia and Dorrie then helped Kari get undressed, and helped Kari into the bathtub. It was then that Sofia and Kari noticed bruises on Kari's back.

"My God!" Dorrie exclaimed upon seeing the bruises. "How did you get these?".

"My foster parents would hit me whenever I did something they didn't like" Kari quietly answered.

"That's criminal!" Dorrie said in shock as she brought out her wand. "Allow me to heal these for you".

"How?" Kari wanted to know.

"Dorrie is a good witch" Sofia informed Kari. "Among Dorrie's talents is the ability to heal injuries".

"This won't hurt a bit" Dorrie reassured Kari as Dorrie slowly passed her wand back and forth over Kari's back. In a few minutes, the bruises on Kari's back disappeared.

"Thank you" Kari said gratefully. "That feels much better".

"Your very welcome, milady" Dorrie smiled at Kari.

"Why do you call me _milady_?" Kari wanted to know of Dorrie. "Isn't that a term used for female royalty?".

"You see, Kari" Sofia started, "the fact is that my parents are adopting you, and making you part of this family. When that happens, you will be royalty".

"_My God!"_ Kari thought to herself in mild shock. _"I must be the young princess I read about on the Internet!"._

"Everything okay?" Sofia asked Kari.

"It's just I wasn't expecting to become royalty" Kari answered, trying to take that in.

"We'll take it one step at a time" Sofia reassured Kari. "Lucinda and I will help you though it - we've both been there ourselves".

"Okay" Kari acknowledged shyly.

After her bath, Sofia and Dorrie helped Kari get dressed. When it came time to choose a gown, Kari chose a pink gown, and pink shoes to match. Dorrie then brought forward a tray with six tiaras on it.

"Which tiara would you like to wear, milady?" Dorrie asked Kari.

"I get ... a tiara?" Kari asked, taken off guard.

"Oh, yes" Sofia smiled.

Kari studied the tiaras on the tray, and finally decided on a simple, yet lovely, tiara. As Dorrie helped Kari put on the tiara, Sofia smiled - she remembered that when Lucinda first become part of the royal family, Lucinda chose a similar tiara which was regal, yet simple. It was interesting to see history replay itself in such a fashion.

As Sofia and Dorrie finished getting Kari ready, a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Sofia invited.

The door opened, and in walked Baileywick. "Supper will be served in fifteen minutes" Baileywick announced.

"Baileywick, this is Kari" Sofia announced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Kari" Baileywick smiled. "All of us are very happy to have you here".

"Kari, this is Baileywick, our castle steward" Sofia started. "Baileywick is, how did you put it when I first arrived here at the castle?".

"It is my responsibility to make sure everything in the castle is where it should be, when it should be" Baileywick began. "I believe I also admonished you for being thirty seconds late for supper, Princess Sofia".

"Yes you did, Baileywick" Sofia smiled. "I was, of course, doddering at the time".

Baileywick and Sofia smiled at each other, remembering that moment.

"I'll see you and Princess Kari in the royal dining room" Baileywick said to Sofia as he left.

"Well, Kari, lets go down for supper" Sofia suggested to Kari.

"I'll take my leave of you, milady" Dorrie said to Kari as Dorrie started leaving. "Have yourself a good supper".

As Dorrie left to take care of other duties, Sofia walked Kari out into the hallway.

"I hope I'm ready for this?" Kari said to Sofia. "I've never been a princess before ... and I don't know the first thing about being one".

"You'll be fine, Kari" Sofia reassured Kari. "Just be yourself, and everything else will fall into place".

Sofia put her arm around Kari, and the two made their way down to the royal dining room.

(to be continued in Chapter 4).

**Author's notes**

Doc McStuffins is a reference to the character seen in the Disney Junior TV series of the same name.

Dorrie Cooper is from my stories "Dorrie", Chapter 15 of "Tales from the Castle", and Chapter 5 of "Sisters".

Kari is a character created for my use by Shaddowridder221.

"_Of course, Queen Miranda" Dorrie answered before turning to Kari. "If you'll come with me milady, we'll get you settled in"_ - Dorrie, having been Violet's adopted daughter since Dorrie was a child, would have picked up a lot of Violet's mannerisms, including using the term _milady_.

_Repulsia! _is the same defensive spell that Lucinda used in my story "The Fight".

The song that Kari sings early in this chapter is from the Japanese anime TV series "Kobato". The song itself is titled "Ashita Kuru Hi" (I have chosen to use the English lyrics).


	4. Chapter 4

Enchancia Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Enchancia Castle: Chapter 4**

Notes: Chapter 4 of "Enchancia Castle" leaves off where Chapter 3 ended. This chapter continues the story with Kari, while also starting a story suggested by Wanli8970. Please know that since this chapter is being posted shortly before Christmas, the next chapter won't be posted until sometime after Christmas. I want to wish everybody a Merry Christmas (or, as Sofia would say, a Happy Wassailia).

**An evening at the castle**

Sofia and Kari walked into the royal dining room.

"Ah! Kari!" Miranda smiled. "There you are. Please have a seat next to me".

Kari sat down next to Miranda, as Sofia took a seat next to Lucinda.

"Welcome to the castle, Kari" Roland smiled. "We look forward to having you as a part of our family".

"Thank you very much, sir" Kari responded shyly. "I hope this isn't putting any of you out?".

"Not at all, Kari" Miranda reassured Kari. "We're very glad your here, and very glad your away from those monsters who were mistreating you".

"Our adoption of you should be finalized in a few days" Roland informed Kari. "After that, we'll throw a celebration in your honor. At that time, you'll be introduced to the royal court, and it will be my pleasure to have the first dance with you".

"Well, sir" Kari started, "it's just that ... I ... don't know how to dance".

"No problem!" Amber spoke up. "I'll teach you the basics after supper, and you'll have dance class with Professor Popov when you start Royal Prep in a few days".

"Royal Prep?" Kari asked, curious.

"Where all the princes and princesses go to learn our royal ways" Roland answered.

"Like a school, sir?" Kari inquired.

"Yes" Roland acknowledged. "You know, Kari, you may call me Roland, or, _you! with the crown!_. Or ... Dad".

Sofia smiled as she remembered when Roland said the same thing to her when she was a child.

"I hope you'll be patient with me?" Kari said to Roland. "It's going to take me a little bit to get use to this".

"You take all the time you need" Roland reassured Kari.

At that point, servants started serving supper to the royal family. As everybody at the table started eating, they got to know Kari better.

"So, Kari?" Miranda started, "how did you wind up in the clutches of those two who were taking care of you?".

"My parents, as well as my brother, Tai, were killed in a car accident" Kari answered. "I had no other relatives, so I was sent to live with those two who you rescued me from".

"Car?" Roland asked.

"The best description I could possibly give you is ... it's a horseless carriage" Kari informed Roland. "It travels under it's own power, without the need for a horse".

"That's very interesting" Roland acknowledged, intrigued. "I'm sure our royal inventor, Gwen, would be interested in hearing about it at some point".

"That's an interesting piece of jewelry you are wearing on your wrist" Miranda remarked to Kari.

"Oh! This?" Kari responded as she held up her wrist. "It's just a cheap wind up wristwatch from a department store".

"Department store?" James asked.

"A very large store that sells a variety of merchandise" Kari answered. "One department sells clothing, another department sells watches and jewelry, another department sells toys. There are a variety of departments selling a variety of merchandise".

"Interesting" Miranda said, impressed.

"As is your, what did you call it again, a wristwatch?" Amber observed.

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed. "A clock you can wear on your wrist".

As supper continued, Kari started to become more comfortable around the royal family, and everybody had a wonderful time talking to each other.

"That was delicious pot roast" Kari commented as she finished up her plate.

"Would you like some more?" Miranda asked.

"I can have ... some more?" Kari asked, not believing her good luck.

"Of course" Miranda smiled as she motioned a servant to come over and put some more on Kari's plate.

"Thank you" Kari said gratefully.

"You were hungry, weren't you?" Roland asked, concerned.

"It's just that my foster parents only gave me enough to get by on" Kari admitted. "There was never what you could call extra".

"You'll never have to worry about going hungry again" Roland said as gently placed his hand on Kari's hand.

Everybody then finished supper.

After supper, the royal family gathered in the castle ballroom. Amber led Kari to the middle of the floor, as Baileywick motioned a small group of musicians to start playing.

"Just follow my lead" Amber smiled as she took Kari's hands. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three".

Amber and Kari danced around the ballroom. At first, Kari was a bit shakey, but soon started getting the hang of dancing. As the two danced, the others smiled at the sight of Amber lovingly teaching Kari how to dance. After a few minutes, the music ended.

"I have to say" Amber smiled at Kari, "your a quick learner".

"Thank you, Princess Amber" Kari said gratefully.

"We're family now" Amber pointed out with a smile. "It's just Amber to you".

"Thank you, Princess ... I mean, Amber" Kari smiled back.

"It will come naturally to you after a while" Amber said as she hugged Kari.

Later on that evening, it was time for everybody to go to bed. As Kari got ready to go to bed, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" Kari invited.

The door opened, and in walked Queen Miranda.

"Hello, Kari" Miranda smiled. "I just wanted to see if you needed anything?".

"I'm fine, ma'am" Kari smiled back.

"Let me help you into bed" Miranda offered.

Kari nodded her head yes, and Miranda helped Kari into bed. Kari then smiled at Miranda.

"Happy?" Miranda inquired.

"Very happy" Kari answered with a smile. "I never knew life could be so good".

"And this life is just beginning for you" Miranda smiled back as she hugged Kari.

"I love you ... Mom" Kari said with all her heart.

"I love you too, my precious one" Miranda smiled as she kissed Kari on the forehead.

**The Heart of Enchancia**

The next morning, Amber sat in her bedroom thinking back to the night she had received her Heart of Milledtion amulet.

_Flashback:_

_It was night in Enchancia Castle, and a nineteen-year-old Princess Amber was in her bedroom getting ready for bed. Suddenly, Amber felt a __presence in the room. Amber turned around to see the Scarlet Warrior standing there._

"_I think Sofia and Lucinda are in Sofia's room" Amber started._

"_I'm here to see you, Amber" Scarlet smiled._

"_Me?" Amber asked._

"_I have something for you" Scarlet said as she reached into a pouch on her belt. Scarlet then brought out a heart shaped amulet with a dark green gem stone. "This is for you, Amber" Scarlet said as she handed the amulet to Amber._

"_Thank you, Scarlet" Amber smiled as she took the amulet from Scarlet._

"_That amulet is known as the Heart of __Milledtion__" Scarlet started. "It has the same magical properties as Sofia and Lucinda's amulets. Your amulet will allow you to summon a princess if you need help, and it will connect you with Sofia and Lucinda if you need to get a hold of them using __telepathy. It will also give you other gifts over time based on good deeds you perform. It is, however, also a bit different from Sofia a__nd Lucinda's amulets"._

"_Different?" Amber asked._

"_As you can see, it is designed in a different style" Scarlet started. "But it is also different because it has a specialty ability unique to your amulet. Do you remember when you were a child and you used magic crystals to create a butterfly costume that actually allowed you to fly?"_

"_Yes" Amber answered._

"_Your amulet will allow you to change into that form when needed, and change back again afterward" Scarlet said. "You never know when such a skill might come in handy"._

"_I thank you very much for the amulet, Scarlet" Amber said. "But are you sure I'm worthy?"_

"_Your very much worthy" Scarlet smiled. "I've been watching you for a while now, and you've grown into a fine young woman who very much deserves to have such an amulet". Scarlet then clapped her hands and disappeared._

_Amber looked at her new amulet and smiled. She had been very close to Sofia and Lucinda, and her amulet would bring the three of them even closer. The thought made Amber very happy._

_In a few moments, Scarlet reappeared before Amber, holding a small wooden box with a cover which was locked._

"_Amber" Scarlet started, "I'd like it if you would look after this box. It is locked right now, but it will unlock when the time is right"._

"_And what do I do when the box unlocks itself?" Amber wanted to know._

"_You'll find instructions inside the box on what to do" Scarlet answered._

"_You may count on me to carry out those instructions" Amber promised._

"_Good" Scarlet smiled in approval. "I've best be off". Scarlet once again clapped her hands, and disappeared._

_End of flashback, and back to the present._

Amber got up and walked to her closet. She opened the door to the closet, and found the box that Scarlet had given her. Amber didn't know why, but she had the feeling she should check the box. As Amber checked the box, she discovered it was now unlocked.

Amber slowly opened the box, not knowing what to expect. Amber then looked inside, and discovered a folded note, and a small velvet bag. Amber unfolded the note, and read it.

_My dearest Amber:_

_In this box, you will find a velvet bag. It contains an amulet much like your own. Like your amulet, it is magical. It is called the Heart of Enchancia. Please give the amulet in this box to your new sister, Kari._

_Until we meet again._

_Signed: Scarlet._

"Well, I'll be!" Amber exclaimed in amazement. "Scarlet knew that Kari would be coming, and left an amulet for her".

Amber took the amulet out of the velvet bag, and looked at it. It was exactly like Amber's amulet, except it was a heart shaped amulet with a dark blue gem stone. Amber then put the amulet back in the velvet bag.

"I've got to get this to Kari" Amber smiled to herself. "But first, I'll get Sofia and Lucinda - they will want to see this moment as well".

A short while later, Kari was in her bedroom when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Kari invited.

The door opened, and in walked Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda.

"Amber has a surprise for you" Sofia announced to Kari.

"What?" Kari asked, excited.

"This is for you" Amber smiled as she handed Kari the velvet bag.

Kari took the velvet bag, and discovered the amulet.

"For me?" Kari asked, taken off guard.

"Yes" Amber answered with a smile as she put the amulet around Kari's neck. "It's a gift from a very special woman - the Scarlet Warrior. Like mine, Sofia, and Lucinda's amulets, your amulet is also magical, and will grant you a special power whenever you do a good deed. Your amulet is known as the Heart of Enchancia".

"Wow!" Kari exclaimed in awe.

"Your amulet will also summon a princess when you need help" Sofia informed Kari.

At that moment, Kari's amulet started glowing. Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda's amulets also started glowing.

"What's happening?" Amber asked.

"I wish I knew" Sofia wondered.

"Why would all four of our amulets be glowing at the same time?" Lucinda wanted to know.

**A surprise visitor**

Before they knew it, a woman appeared before them. One side of the woman's hair was white, and the other side of the woman's hair was black. The woman was also wearing a white and black gown.

"Don't be alarmed" the woman reassured Amber, Sofia, Lucinda, and Kari. "I am Queen Evonne of the Kingdom of Negtella. The power of your four amulets allowed me to come here".

Sofia pulled out her wand, and pointed it toward Evonne.

"Your obviously from the same place as Princess Ivy" Sofia pointed out. "You come here to finish what Ivy started?!".

"You are correct that I'm from the same place as Ivy" Evonne answered. "She is my sister. However, we are two different people. Ivy uses her powers for selfish means, while I use my powers to help others".

"Princess Ivy?" Amber pondered. "Why does that name sound familiar to me?".

"Ah!" Evonne remarked as she looked at Amber. "Ivy caused you to loose your memory of what happened. With your permission, I can restore your memory".

"I'd like that ... I think" Amber responded, not knowing if she wanted the memory or not.

Evonne gently put her hand on Amber's head, as a gentle glow came from Evonne's hand. In a few moments, Evonne finished.

"Oh my God!" Amber exclaimed. "I remember!". Amber then turned to Sofia. "Now I know what you meant when you said I saved everybody. But why didn't you ever try to remind me?".

"Well, the situation had passed, and everybody was okay" Sofia pointed out. "I didn't see a need to bring up the subject after that".

"Especially since I took your amulet and started the whole thing to begin with" Amber remembered. "I can see why you would never want to trust me with anything after that. For what it's worth, now that I remember, I am truly sorry for what I did".

"That's in the past, Amber" Sofia gently said. "I forgave you a long time ago".

"That's more than I deserve" Amber sadly remarked.

"Then let me make it official" Sofia said as she hugged Amber. "I forgive you. Now please forgive yourself".

"Alright" Amber reluctantly agreed.

"What exactly happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Kari asked.

Amber turned to Kari, and explained how when Amber was a child, Amber had found out about what Sofia's amulet could do. Amber went on to explain how she stole the amulet from Sofia, used it to summon a princess, and how Amber was cursed as the amulet summoned Princess Ivy. Amber also explained how in the end, she saved Sofia from Ivy's wrath, and broke the curse in the process.

"Not exactly one of my more shining moments" Amber remarked to Kari.

"But in the end, you came through and set things right" Kari observed.

"That is something else you need to know about your amulet, Kari" Sofia started. "There is a saying that is connected to our amulets - _for each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse_. Your amulet will reward you for good deeds, and will curse you for selfish deeds. However, once cursed, you have the ability to set things right and in return, the amulet will remove the curse".

"I understand" Kari acknowledged.

"Just remember" Lucinda pointed out to Kari, "it's always better to do good. Our amulets remind us of that".

Sofia turned to Queen Evonne. "You said the power of our four amulets allowed you to come here?" Sofia remarked.

"Yes" Evonne answered. "I wanted to come here before this, but I needed enough power to do so. When your sister, Kari, got her own amulet, your four amulets produced enough power for me to travel here".

"Why didn't one of our amulets just summon you to begin with?" Lucinda wanted to know.

"Well, to be honest, it was a personal wish for me to be here" Evonne explained. "However, your amulets only summon people when one of you needs help. Therefore, I had to resort to using the combined power of your amulets as a bridge which would allow me to come here without being invited as it were".

"And now that your here, what do you want?" Sofia cautiously asked.

"I want to find my sister, Princess Ivy" Evonne answered.

(to be continued in Chapter 5).

**Author's notes**

For more about Amber receiving her Heart of Milledtion amulet, see the end part of my story "The Rescue". In regard to the name Milledtion, the DisneyWiki "Sofia the First" Area once mentioned that Milledtion was the last name for the royal family of Enchancia, and I've gone with that in my stories.

For more about Lucinda receiving her amulet, and becoming a member of the royal family, see my story "The Newest Princess".

Kari is a character created for my use by Shaddowridder221, while the idea for Ivy's sister paying a visit is from Wanli8970. "The Curse of Princess Ivy" didn't give us the name for Ivy's sister, nor the name of the kingdom that Ivy was banished from. Therefore, I came up with Evonne as the name for Ivy's sister, and Negtella as the name of the kingdom that Ivy was banished from.

Note to Shaddowridder221: the second song you suggested will be sung by Kari in a future chapter of "Enchancia Castle".

Note to Wanli8970: I slightly altered your idea so that Amber, Sofia, Lucinda, and Kari would all be involved. The story with Queen Evonne will continue in Chapter 5 of "Enchancia Castle".

The Scarlet Warrior is a character created by jakevoronkov1, and is used in my stories with the permission of jakevoronkov1.


	5. Chapter 5

Enchancia Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Enchancia Castle: Chapter 5**

Note: Chapter 5 of "Enchancia Castle" leaves off where Chapter 4 ended.

**A surprise request**

"And now that your here, what do you want?" Sofia cautiously asked.

"I want to find my sister, Princess Ivy" Evonne answered.

"What?!" Sofia exclaimed, taken off guard. "She's not excatly what you would call the good sister. The last time she showed up here, she tried to take over Enchancia, tried to destroy my amulet, and used her dragonfly to mess with people's memories. Luckly, she was sent back to where she belongs".

"I realize that Ivy is no saint" Evonne admitted. "However, I want to try and contact her. I want her to know that I'm saddened by what happened between her and I, and I'd like a chance to try and make amends with her".

"As I recall, she was pretty angry with you" Sofia pointed out.

"But, I must try" Evonne pleaded. "Please help me to find her".

"Wait a minute" Sofia started. "Don't you know where she is?".

"The truth, Sofia, is that your amulet sent her to another place when she left Enchancia" Evonne reveiled. "I suppose it was your amulet's way of keeping her imprisoned".

"And what exactly do you want me to do?" Sofia inquired.

"If you'll allow me to touch your amulet, I can find out where it sent Ivy" Evonne answered.

"I'm not sure about this" Sofia remarked, nervous.

"I promise you, Sofia, that I will only touch your amulet" Evonne stated. "It will remain around your neck at all times".

"Since this has the potential to affect all of Enchancia, I cannot make this decision" Sofia admitted. "This decision can only be made by one person - my father, King Roland".

"Very well" Evonne agreed. "Then let's see your father".

"You should know that my father, my mother, and my brother had their memories tampered with by Ivy as well" Sofia reveiled. "They have no memory of Ivy".

"Then I will restore their memories, then plead my case" Evonne offered.

**Meeting with King Roland**

Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Kari, and Evonne walked down to the throne room where King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Prince James were talking to each other. Roland saw the group enter, and walked over to them.

"Who is our visitor?" Roland asked Sofia as he looked at Evonne.

"This is Queen Evonne of the Kingdom of Negterra" Sofia answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Evonne" Roland smiled. "I'm King Roland of Enchancia. Forgive me, but I've never heard of Negterra before this".

"That's not surprising, King Roland, since Negterra exists in another dimension apart from your own" Evonne admitted.

Everybody gasped at what Evonne had just reveiled.

"I believe I may be able to shed some light on your experience with my kingdom in the past" Evonne said to Roland.

"My past experience?" Roland asked, puzzled.

Before Roland could respond, Evonne raised her hands in the direction of Roland, Miranda, and James. A white light from Evonne's hands then hit Roland, Miranda, and James. In a few moments, the white light disappeared.

"My God!" Roland exclaimed as his memories of Princess Ivy returned. "Are you connected to Princess Ivy?".

"I am her sister" Evonne answered.

"How do we know your not here to finish what Ivy started?" Miranda asked as she regained her memory of Ivy.

"Afterall, you come from the same place that Ivy does" James pointed out as he, too, regained his memory of Ivy.

"Ivy uses her powers for selfish means, while I use my powers to help people" Evonne explained. Evonne then told Roland, Miranda, and James about her desire to find Ivy, and to make amends.

"Out of the question!" Roland exclaimed. "She's pure evil, and belongs confined to whatever place she is imprisoned".

"Please, King Roland" Evonne pleaded. "I so much want to make amends with my sister".

"I'm not without feelings" Roland gently said. "I can see your genuine desire to make amends with your sister. However, I have to think that you don't fully understand the ramifications of your request. For example, where do you propose to meet with your sister?".

"I was hoping she could be brought here" Evonne answered, hopeful.

"So she can have another chance to take over Enchancia?" Roland asked, concerned. "I have to think of the kingdom's safety above all else".

"I understand" Evonne sadly conceded.

"I may have an idea" Lucinda offered as she stepped forward. "Dorrie and I, as witches, can create a large pentagram in the castle ballroom. The pentagram, once completed, would be powerful enough to hold Ivy inside. That way, Queen Evonne would at least have a chance to talk to Ivy. If things get out of hand, Ivy could always be sent back to where she came from".

"You make an interesting point, Lucinda" Roland admitted. "However, I'll need a little time to think about it. Come back here in two hours".

**Roland's decision**

After two hours had passed, everybody returned to the throne room.

"I have made a decision" Roland announced. "I will allow what Lucinda has suggested. However, there is something I want added".

"Name it" Lucinda agreed.

"Actually, what King Roland has in mind would be me" a witch in her forties said as she entered the throne room. The witch was Princess Fidelia, the daughter of Annora, the Witch Queen.

"Princess Fidelia" Sofia and Dorrie greeted happily.

"Sofia, Dorrie" Fidelia smiled as she hugged Sofia and Dorrie. "Look at the two of you. You've both grown up to be lovely young women".

"You know my daughter and Dorrie?" Roland asked, surprised.

"Yes" Fidelia smiled. "We had an adventure once, but that's a story for another time. Right now, I believe we have more pressing business".

"Indeed" Roland agreed. "I asked Princess Fidelia to assist you and Dorrie, Lucinda. Having a witch of Fidelia's age and experience helping out would ease my mind greatly".

"A wise move, Dad" Lucinda agreed. "Dorrie and I would be honored to work with a witch of Princess Fidelia's talents".

**Setting up the pentagram**

Everybody walked up to the castle ballroom. In a few moments, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Fidelia gathered together and used their wands to draw a large pentagram on the ballroom floor. Sofia, Amber, Evonne, and Kari then joined Lucinda, Dorrie, and Fidelia within the perimeter of the pentagram.

"Is it necessary to have Kari take part in this?" Miranda asked, worried. "She's only a child".

"I need the combined power from Sofia, Amber, Lucinda, and Kari's amulets in order to bring Ivy here" Evonne pointed out.

"Queen Evonne" James said as he stepped forward, "my badge has the same magical qualities as my sisters amulets. I could take Kari's place".

"That is a very kind offer, Prince James" Evonne smiled. "However, in order to bring Ivy here, I need feminine power".

"I promise, Queen Miranda, that I will protect Princess Kari - with my life if necessary" Dorrie reassured Miranda.

"Thank you, Dorrie" Miranda gratefully agreed.

Once everybody who needed to be in the perimeter of the pentagram were in place, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Fidelia used their wands to energize the pentagram. A powerful magical force field then formed around the perimeter of the pentagram.

**Bringing forth Princess Ivy**

"Sofia, allow me to touch your amulet" Evonne requested.

"Agreed" Sofia relented.

As Evonne touched Sofia's amulet, she gazed deep into the amulet. "Ah!" Evonne remarked. "Your amulet sent Ivy to another deserted island". Evonne then looked up, and Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and Kari's amulets started glowing brightly.

"As Queen of Negterra, I summon my sister, Princess Ivy of Negterra" Evonne commanded. "Ivy, come forward. Your presence is requested".

In a few moments, a bright white light filled the pentagram. The bright white light then disappeared, and in it's place was ... Princess Ivy.

"So, sister dear?" Ivy mocked. "Finally come to your senses? Finally decided to let me be queen?".

"I was hoping we could talk, Ivy" Evonne stated.

"Unless your willing to let me be Queen of Negterra, we have nothing to talk about, sister dear!" Ivy sneered. Ivy then looked around the pentagram, and noticed Sofia and Amber. "Well, well, well" Ivy remarked, "I see the two of you have grown up".

Sofia and Amber pointed their wands at Ivy.

"We've grown up ... and have the ability to protect ourselves" Sofia pointed out.

"So, you have wands! Big deal!" Ivy mocked.

"Their not the only ones who have wands" Lucinda pointed out as she, Dorrie, and Fidelia raised their wands.

"You two I don't know" Ivy said to Lucinda and Fidelia. "You, on the other hand, I remember" Ivy said to Dorrie. "Your that witch maid who tried to stop some of my butterflies. If I hadn't been in a hurry to get to the Blazing Palisades, I would have sicked my dragonfly on you".

"Ivy! Your here to talk to me!" Evonne demanded.

"I don't recognize your authority!" Ivy barked at Evonne. "I'll be leaving now!". Ivy then tried to walk out of the pentagram, but was stopped by the magical force field that surrounded the perimeter of the pentagram.

"What is this?!" Ivy exclaimed, annoyed. "Lower this immediately!".

"Not gonna happen, Ivy!" Sofia yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Ivy yelled back as she raised her hand, and produced a large dragonfly which started flying toward Sofia. Sofia quickly fired her wand, making the large dragonfly disappear.

Ivy raised her hand again, and produced a half dozen large dragonflies. Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Amber, and Fidelia quickly raised their wands, and fired on the dragonflies, making them disappear.

"Well, that's not going to work!" Ivy exclaimed, annoyed. "But", Ivy started as she looked at Kari, "what if I threaten this young princess?".

Dorrie concentrated, and in a few moments a thick wooden cane appeared in Dorrie's hand. Dorrie then stepped forward.

"If you attempt to harm Princess Kari, I'll have something to say about it!" Dorrie barked.

"What are you going to do with that, witch?!" Ivy mocked as she looked at Dorrie's cane. "You going to beat me with it?".

"You don't want to find out" Dorrie cautioned.

"I think I'll take my chances" Ivy sneered as she approached Dorrie and Kari. Dorrie raised the cane, and forcefully struck the tip of the cane against the floor. As soon as the tip struck the floor, it sent out a powerful shockwave which caused Ivy to fall.

"_My God!"_ Fidelia thought to herself with a mix of awe and shock._ "Could Dorrie at some point been trained by ... Nanny McPhee?"._

**The heart of the matter**

"Ivy, please" Evonne pleaded. "Just let me talk to you".

"Why?!" Ivy barked. "You never had time for me before!".

"What are you talking about, Ivy?!" Evonne exclaimed, taken off guard.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Ivy shot back. "Even as children, you never had time for me! You were always so busy being taught to become queen!".

"I had responsibilities!" Evonne pointed out. "Do you think I wanted my time taken up like that?!".

"You could have made the time ... if you had wanted to!" Ivy exclaimed. "You had all the attention, and I was alone!".

"I never thought of it like that" Evonne sadly remarked. "What have I done?!".

"It's too late to play the emotion card!" Ivy barked. "From an early age, I learned that I could expect nothing! So I decided to bide my time, and eventually take power when the time was right. If I couldn't have the kingdom's love, at least I'd have it's respect!".

"I am so, so sorry" Evonne sadly said, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Can it!" Ivy yelled. "It's too late to make amends!".

At that point, Kari stepped forward, and started walking toward Ivy.

"No, Kari!" everybody yelled in concern.

"I know what I'm doing" Kari said as she walked up to Ivy.

"What do you want?!" Ivy demanded to know.

"I know what it's like not to be loved" Kari sadly remarked. "I know how lonely it can be".

"Yes, it can be lonely" Ivy softly said, with a tear forming in her eye.

"What you need is to be held and loved" Kari offered. "Let me give that to you".

"I'm ... afraid" Ivy admitted.

"You need not be afraid of love" Kari gently said. "Let me show you what a wonderful thing it is".

Kari then gently hugged Ivy. Kari's amulet then glowed brightly, surrounding Kari and Ivy with a soft blue glow.

"Oh, my!" Amber exclaimed at the sight.

"Kari's first gift is ..." Lucinda started.

"... the ability to transmit love and kindness" Sofia finished.

"Is this what love feels like?" Ivy asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Kari smiled. "Thanks to my amulet, your experiencing every joyous aspect of love every known".

"This is really ... quite wonderful" Ivy smiled. Ivy then broke down and cried ... and cried ... and cried.

"Just let it out" Kari gently said as Ivy sobbed.

In a few moments, Evonne walked over to Kari and Ivy, and joined in the hug.

"Ivy ... I'm so sorry" Evonne cried.

"I'm the one who needs to apologize" Ivy gently said. "I tried to take over Negtella".

"Let's call it shared responsibility" Evonne suggested as Kari stepped back to allow the two sisters their time. Kari's amulet then stopped glowing.

"I suppose it's time to be sent back to exile?" Ivy asked sadly.

"No" Evonne smiled. "You'll come home with me. We can both find a way to move forward".

"You'd ... do that?" Ivy asked, taken off guard.

"Yes I would" Evonne gently said. "There has been too many bad feelings between the two of us. It's time to replace those bad feelings with love and kindness".

"I'd like that" Ivy smiled with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Ladies, lower your force field" Evonne requested of Lucinda, Dorrie, and Fidelia. "I have a sister to take home".

Lucinda, Dorrie, and Fidelia raised their wands, and used their wands to power down the perimeter of the pentagram. In a few moments, the pentagram powered down, then disappeared.

"Thank you all for your help" Evonne smiled at everybody as she hugged Ivy. "Now it's time for my sister and I to return home. Ready, Ivy?".

"Ready" Ivy smiled.

Evonne raised her hands, and Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and Kari's amulets started glowing. A bright white light covered Evonne and Ivy. In a few moments, the light, along with Evonne and Ivy, disappeared. At the same time, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and Kari's amulets stopped glowing.

Everybody in the ballroom smiled in happiness, knowing that Evonne and Ivy were now on a new, happier path. Everything was right with the world.

(to be continued in Chapter 6).

**Author's notes**

Annora, the Witch Queen is from Chapter 5 of my story "Sisters".

Nanny McPhee is from the movies of the same name.

Princess Fidelia is from Chapter 6 of my story "Dorrie". The adventure that Sofia and Dorrie had with Fidelia can be found in Chapter 6 of "Dorrie".


	6. Chapter 6

Enchancia Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Enchancia Castle: Chapter 6**

Note: Chapter 6 of "Enchancia Castle" leaves off where Chapter 5 ended.

**Returning to normal**

Evonne and Ivy had just disappeared from the ballroom. Dorrie then brought over Kari to Queen Miranda.

"Thank you for protecting Kari during this" Miranda said gratefully to Dorrie.

"Your welcome, Queen Miranda" Dorrie smiled.

Baileywick then walked up.

"Dorrie" Baileywick started, "Princess Fidelia will be staying overnight. Would you show her to our finest guest suite?".

"I would be happy to, Mr. Baileywick" Dorrie smiled as Fidelia walked up.

"Princess Fidelia" Baileywick started, "Dorrie will show you to our finest guest suite".

"Thank you, Mr. Baileywick" Fidelia smiled.

"If you'll follow me, Princess Fidelia" Dorrie said as she led Fidelia into the hallway.

Once in the hall, Fidelia started talking to Dorrie.

"That was an impressive show of force when you protected Princess Kari" Fidelia praised Dorrie.

"It was something I was taught by a very dear teacher" Dorrie recalled with a smile.

"Nanny McPhee?" Fidelia asked.

"Yes" Dorrie answered. "But how did you know?".

"Up to now, the only person I've known who uses a cane like that is Nanny McPhee" Fidelia observed.

"By the time I was sixteen, I had learned almost everything I would need to know in order to join the witch domestic service guild once I turned eighteen" Dorrie remembered. "The only thing left for me to learn was how to be a nanny. I was in the process of looking for an instructor when Nanny McPhee visited me here at the castle. She had heard about me, and offered to take me on as an apprentice".

"That's very impressive, Dorrie" Fidelia remarked. "Nanny McPhee rarely takes on an apprentice. You must have really impressed her before hand".

"I guess I must have" Dorrie admitted. "For the next two years, she trained me in the ways of a magical nanny. She was a kind and thorough teacher who taught me well. During those two years, we became not only student and teacher, but close friends as well. When my training was complete, she presented me with a cane much like her own. It has become one of my most cherished possessions".

"It's wonderful to see how you've progressed through the years" Fidelia complemented Dorrie. "You've really made a lot of us in the witch community very proud".

"Why, thank you" Dorrie smiled in gratitude.

**Adoption ... and Royal Prep**

Friday arrived, and Roland and Miranda's adoption of Kari had been finalized. Kari was now a legal member of the royal family.

"it's official, Kari" Roland smiled. "You are now our legal daughter".

"We're so happy to have you" Miranda said to Kari with a warm smile.

"Thank you Dad, thank you Mom" Kari said with tears of happiness in her eyes. The three then hugged each other.

The weekend passed, and it was now Monday. Kari, dressed in a pink gown, and wearing a black backpack, a pink pair of shoes, and her tiara, walked to the area of the castle where the flying coaches launched and landed. As she stepped through the door that led to the launching and landing area, she noticed a flying coach with two flying horses waiting for her.

"Good morning, Kari" Sofia and Lucinda greeted from the flying coach.

"Climb aboard" Sofia instructed with a smile.

Kari climbed aboard the flying carriage, and smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

"Your coming with me?" Kari asked Sofia and Lucinda.

"Well, it's a special day - your first day at Royal Prep" Lucinda answered with a smile. "Plus, we have to go to Royal Prep as well".

"Lucy and I are taking special classes so we can get our teaching certificates" Sofia announced. "Once we have our teaching certificates, we'll each be teaching at Royal Prep".

"Coachman, we're ready" Lucinda instructed. In a few moments, the flying carriage took flight on it's way to Royal Prep. As the flying carriage flew through the sky, Kari was very impressed with the carriage ride.

"Wow!" Kari exclaimed in awe.

In a little while, the carriage landed at Royal Prep. As Kari, Sofia, and Lucinda climbed off of the carriage, Kari heard female voices from above her.

"Ah! Princess Kari!" a woman exclaimed in glee.

"Up here, dear" another woman said.

Kari looked up to see Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather floating above her. Kari looked at the three fairies in awe.

"We're so glad your here" Miss Fauna smiled as she flew down to Kari. "We're always looking for a few good princesses".

"I'm Flora" Miss Flora introduced herself. "This is Fauna, and Merryweather. We're the headmistresses here at the Royal Preparatory Academy, or as we simply call it, Royal Prep".

"It's a pleasure to be here" Kari smiled.

"And it's a pleasure to have you here, Princess Kari" Flora smiled back.

"We'll leave you in the capable hands of Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather" Sofia smiled at Kari. "Lucy and I will see you at lunch". Sofia and Lucinda then walked into Royal Prep to attend their classes.

As Sofia and Lucinda were walking away, a seventeen-year-old girl with brown hair wearing a pink gown, and a sixteen-year-old girl with red hair wearing a blue gown, walked up.

"Princess Kari" Flora started, "this is Princess Becca of Delvarda. Becca, this is Princess Kari of Enchancia".

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess Kari" the seventeen-year-old Becca smiled.

"And this is Madeline Baileywick, the daughter of Duchess Matilda" Flora said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Kari" the sixteen-year-old Madeline smiled.

"Becca and Madeline will show you around Royal Prep, and will then escort you to your first class" Flora smiled as she, Fauna, and Merryweather flew off.

"Well, let's get started" Becca smiled as she and Madeline led Kari into Royal Prep.

Kari turned to Madeline. "I understand your last name is Baileywick? Our castle steward is named Baileywick".

"Yes" Madeline smiled. "My mother is married to your castle steward's brother, Nigel Baileywick".

"Ah. I see" Kari acknowledged. "A pleasure to meet you, Princess Madeline".

"It's just Madeline" Madeline smiled. "I'm not a princess, although when I become of age, I will receive the title of _Lady_".

"Madeline lives in the village near your castle" Becca announced. "And I'm from the Kingdom of Delvarda".

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess Becca" Kari smiled.

"Please, just call me Becca" Becca smiled back. "My mother and I come from common origins, and we don't stand on formality when we're around friends".

"We're looking forward to getting to know you better" Madeline smiled at Kari. "Becca and I love making new friends".

"I'd like that" Kari smiled in gratitude.

Becca and Madeline then showed Kari around Royal Prep. In a little while, it was time for Kari to attend her first class.

Becca looked at the sheet containing Kari's classes. "Ah!" Becca observed, pleased. "Your first class is _World Geography_. My Mom, Queen Arlene, teaches that class".

"Your mother teaches at Royal Prep?" Kari asked, impressed.

"Before my mother married King Gerald, she was a teacher" Becca answered. "After she became royalty, she maintained her teaching credentials, and was soon offered a teaching position here at Royal Prep".

In a few moments, Becca, Madeline, and Kari arrived at Queen Arlene's classroom. Becca then knocked on the door.

"May we interrupt you for a moment, Mom?" Becca asked.

"Of course, Becca" Arlene smiled.

"This is a new student - Princess Kari of Enchancia" Becca introduced Kari to Arlene.

"Ah! Welcome Kari" Arlene warmly greeted Kari. "We've been expecting you. There is an empty desk right over there. Please have a seat".

"Madeline and I have to be getting to class" Becca said to Arlene.

"I'll see the two of you later, then" Arlene smiled as Becca and Madeline left.

**A new friend**

Kari sat down next to an 11-year-old girl who was wearing a tan gown, and a tan fedora.

"Hi" the girl smiled at Kari. "I'm Trisha".

"I'm Kari" Kari smiled back. "Nice to meet you".

"Class" Arlene started, "If you'll open your books to page seventy-three, we'll discuss the Tri-Kingdom area".

After class, Kari and Trisha walked to their next class, which was _Introduction to Culinary Arts_ that they were both assigned to. As Kari and Trisha walked along, they got to know each other better.

"So, your from Enchancia" Trisha remarked to Kari. "I hear that Enchancia Castle is quite beautiful".

"It is" Kari smiled. "So, what kingdom are you from, Trisha?".

"I'm from the Kingdom of Wadarnia" Trisha answered. "Among the things that we're known for are our horticultural activities".

"I love gardens!" Kari exclaimed with glee.

"You should come over to my castle at some point" Trisha suggested. "I think you'd love our castle gardens. Of course, you'll be busy this week, with your introductory ball coming up Friday evening".

"Don't remind me of it" Kari commented in a half joking, half serious way.

"Your a bit nervous about it, aren't you?" Trisha asked.

"Yes" Kari admitted. "I'm so new to this world of royalty, and I don't want to mess up".

"You won't" Trisha reassured Kari. "As my big sister, Mae, would say - just relax, and have fun".

Kari and Trisha smiled at each other. It was the beginning of a close friendship.

**Introducing Princess Kari**

It was now Friday evening. Kari had returned home that afternoon from another day at Royal Prep. Since Monday, Kari had taken two dance classes with Professor Popov, and had become quite good at dancing. Meanwhile, Trisha helped Kari with a crash course in royal etiquette, and with Trisha's help, Kari knew enough about royal etiquette to pass muster with those who would be attending the ball.

In Kari's bedroom, Trisha and Dorrie were helping Kari get ready for Kari's introductory ball.

"You look lovely, Princess Kari" Dorrie smiled as she adjusted Kari's tiara.

"Looking good, Kari" Trisha smiled in approval.

At that moment, a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Kari invited.

The door opened, and in walked Violet.

"Everybody is ready for you in the ballroom, milady" Violet announced to Kari.

"I'll be right there" Kari acknowledged.

"See you in the ballroom, Kari" Trisha smiled as she left the room.

Dorrie and Violet walked Kari into the hallway. Waiting in the hallway were a group of castle maids who were lined up at attention. As Kari walked down the hallway, the maids smiled at Kari.

"You look lovely, Princess" one of the maids remarked to Kari.

"The prettiest princess in the castle" another maid remarked to Kari.

Kari smiled in gratitude at the kind comments. As Kari made her way toward the stairs leading down to the ballroom, Violet and Dorrie watched in pride.

"I hope she'll be okay?" Violet said to Dorrie about Kari. "This is all so new for her".

"She'll be fine, Mom" Dorrie smiled. "She has the love of her new family, and that will take her far".

Kari appeared at the top of the stairs leading to the ballroom. Baileywick saw Kari, and stepped forward.

"All hail Princess Kari!" Baileywick announced, as trumpets started playing.

Everybody looked up to the top of the stairs where Kari stood, dressed in a sparkling pink gown, and wearing her Heart of Enchancia amulet. Everybody gasped in delight at the sight of the beautiful young princess.

Kari curtsied, then gracefully made her way down the stairs where Roland, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James were waiting. As Kari reached the bottom of the stairs, Roland walked up to her.

"Are you ready, Kari?" Roland asked with a smile.

"Ready, Dad" Kari smiled back.

Roland and Kari walked out onto the dance floor. In a few moments, the musicians in the ballroom started playing, and Roland and Kari started dancing. The two danced wonderfully together, and everybody in the ballroom smiled at the touching scene.

After their dance, Roland took Kari over to where Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James were standing. Standing next to them were two women that Kari had not seen before.

"Kari" Roland smiled, "there are two people we would like you to meet".

**Meeting two other family members**

Miranda walked over with a 29-year-old woman who was wearing a sorceress robe, and had an owl sitting on her shoulder.

"Kari" Miranda smiled, "this is my eldest daughter, Queen Lydia of Lacorinth. She is also the royal sorceress of Lacorinth".

"A pleasure to meet you, Queen Lydia" Kari greeted Lydia as Kari curtsied.

"The pleasure is mine, Kari" Lydia smiled as she hugged Kari. "Welcome to the family. I look forward to getting to know my new sister better".

"I'd like that, Queen Lydia" Kari said, gratefully.

"We're family now, Kari" Lydia warmly smiled. "Just call me Lydia. And this is my owl, Eezeyal".

"What a handsome owl" Kari commented, admiring Eezeyal. "May I pet him?".

"Go ahead" Lydia smiled.

Kari gently petted Eezeyal, and Eezeyal leaned into the pet, enjoying it very much. At that moment, a servant walked by with a platter of grapes. Kari took two grapes off of the platter.

"Would Eezeyal like some grapes?" Kari asked Lydia as Eezeyal's eyes lit up at the thought.

"You bet he would!" Lydia grinned. "Go ahead".

Kari gently handed the grapes to Eezeyal who enjoyed them very much. At the same moment, Kari's amulet glowed for a few moments, then returned to normal.

"Thank you, Princess Kari" Eezeyal smiled. "Those were delicious".

"Your welcome ... wait. Did I just hear Eezeyal say _thank you_?" Kari asked, taken off guard.

"Ah!" Sofia exclaimed in glee. "When you were nice to Eezeyal just now, your amulet must have given you the power to talk to animals".

"Wow!" Kari exclaimed, impressed.

"If I may?" Roland asked as he brought over a woman with blond hair, wearing a dark green gown. "This is my sister, Tilly".

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am" Kari smiled as she curtsied.

"Now, now ... none of this _ma'am_ stuff" Tilly smiled. "We're family. I'm Aunt Tilly to you".

Kari thought for a few moments, then responded. "Are you the Duchess Matilda?" Kari asked.

"Why, yes" Tilly smiled. "Why do you ask?".

"I met your daughter, Madeline, the other day at Royal Prep" Kari answered.

"I know" Tilly warmly smiled. "She told me all about you. She's standing over there talking to Dorrie - they are both good witches, you know".

"Madeline is a good witch?" Kari asked, impressed. "You must be very proud of her".

"Oh, I am" Tilly said proudly.

Kari had a wonderful time getting to know Lydia, Eezeyal, and Tilly better. As the evening progressed, Roland addressed those in the ballroom as he held up a glass of wine.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Roland announced, "a toast to the newest member of our family, Princess Kari".

"To Princess Kari" everybody cheerfully said as they raised their glasses.

Afterward, Kari made her way around the ballroom, meeting those who were in attendance. Everybody remarked how Kari was a fine young lady who did the royal family proud. For Kari, it was the best night of her life.

**Sleeping over**

After the ball, Kari and Trisha were in Kari's bedroom. Trisha was staying over for the night, and the two decided to turn it into a slumber party. After a while, the two thought it might be fun to start singing. Trisha started off with a song, then it was Kari's turn. Kari looked out the window at the Moon which was shining bright.

"I have an idea for a song" Kari announced as she started singing.

"_Our mother calls out to us, singing a song of the Earth. Her melodies will teach us, truths beyond this life"._

"_Many will not hear her call, choosing to close their hearts. Though truths be told through music, silence loathes them all"._

"_And though my journey is long, and my sacrifices never seem to cease, I cannot stop singing. The Earth has blessed me with song. So I choose to sing through my suffering, only death can silence me. The music must be sung"._

"_The burden of honesty's 'ours', we bare it alone in our hearts. We've heard the truth in music, try to tell them all"._

"_Many still choose not to hear, even when questions made clear. Their comfort lies in silence, and our songs they fear"._

"_And though our journey is long, and our sacrifices never seem to cease, we cannot stop singing. The Earth has blessed us with song. So we choose to sing through our suffering, we'll be heard through harmony. The music must be sung!"._

"_Even alone I must sing the song of the Earth!"._

"That was beautiful" Trisha remarked. "Sad, but beautiful".

"It's one of _those_ songs" Kari pointed out. "However, let's get this party back on track". Kari then picked up a pillow. "Pillow fight!".

Trisha picked up a pillow, and her and Kari had a grand pillow fight, laughing and having fun. After a while, the two started getting tired, and climbed into bed. Soon, the two friends fell asleep.

As Kari and Trisha slept, Miranda quietly came in to check on the two. As Miranda looked at Kari and Trisha peacefully sleeping, she smiled at the touching scene.

"_Good night, you two"_ Miranda happily thought to herself. _"Sweet dreams"_.

Miranda then quietly left Kari's bedroom, and walked out into the hall. As she walked toward her and Roland's bedroom, she smiled. It had been a wonderful evening, enjoyed by all. Everybody was happy, and the future was bright.

**Author's notes**

Culinary Arts: the process of cooking on a professional level.

For more information about Tilly and Nigel being married, see my story "Getting To Know Tilly".

Horticultural: the taking care of plants and gardens on a large scale.

In Chapter 12 of my multi-part story "Witch Tales", we actually see Sofia and Lucinda as teachers at Royal Prep.

Lydia and Eezeyal are from GradGirl2010's story "My Sister's Keeper", and are used in my Sofia and Lucinda as teens stories with the permission of GradGirl2010. In addition to this chapter of "Enchancia Castle", Lydia and Eezeyal also appear in my story "Sisters".

Madeline is from my stories "Getting To Know Tilly", and Chapter 5 of "A Royal Rift".

Nanny McPhee is from the movies of the same name.

Queen Arlene and Princess Becca are from my stories "Princess Becca", "The Storm", and "A Royal Rift".

The song that Kari sings is "Song of the Earth" from "Sasami: Magical Girls Club", and was suggested by Shaddowridder221.

The witch domestic service guild is described in my story "Dorrie".

Trisha is an original character I came up with, and is the younger sister of Princess Mae (the princess in "Sofia the First" who wears a beige gown and a beige fedora). Since a name has never been given for Princess Mae's kingdom, I came up with the name of Wadarnia.


	7. Chapter 7

Enchancia Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Enchancia Castle: Chapter 7**

Note: Chapter 7 of "Enchancia Castle" leaves off where Chapter 6 ended.

**A guest**

It was the day after the ball, and Kari was sitting in her bedroom. In a few moments, a knock came at Kari's door.

"Come in" Kari invited.

The door opened, and in walked Dorrie.

"Good afternoon, Princess Kari" Dorrie smiled. "You have a guest downstairs".

"A guest?" Kari asked. "Who?".

"The Scarlet Warrior" Dorrie answered.

"She's the one who gave me my amulet" Kari remarked. "But I've never met her. She gave me my amulet through Amber".

"The Scarlet Warrior very much wants to meet you" Dorrie smiled at Kari.

"Then I'll be down in a few minutes" Kari said as she got ready.

"We'll be waiting for you in the throne room" Dorrie said as she walked out.

In a few minutes, after getting ready, Kari walked down to the throne room. As she walked in, the royal family was gathered, along with Dorrie, and a woman. The woman wore a skintight scarlet outfit, scarlet knee-length boots, scarlet elbow-length gloves, and a scarlet mask on her eyes, but the eyes were still visible. The woman had long, blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was the Scarlet Warrior, a powerful magical princess from the Kingdom of Cinnibar.

"Kari" Roland started, "this is the Scarlet Warrior".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Kari" the Scarlet Warrior smiled. "You may call me Scarlet".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Scarlet" Kari smiled back.

"And I see you've received my gift" Scarlet remarked as she looked at Kari's amulet.

"Thank you for this" Kari said gratefully as she held her amulet. "It's already given me one gift - the ability to transmit love and kindness".

"A very powerful gift" Scarlet smiled. "The first of many gifts your amulet will give you".

"What did you want to see me about, Scarlet?" Kari asked.

"There is something you need to know" Scarlet answered. "It concerns where you came from".

**A revelation**

Kari stood there, waiting to hear what Scarlet had to say.

"The thing is, Kari, that you come from an alternate universe" Scarlet started. "In that universe, nobody knew about creatures called Digimon".

"Digimon?" Kari asked.

"Animal creatures with special powers" Scarlet answered. "Your counterpart in the real universe had such a creature - a cat-like creature named Gatomon".

"Wow!" Kari exclaimed in amazement.

"You should know that your amulet has a special built-in power" Scarlet announced to Kari.

"What?" Kari wanted to know.

"That special built-in power is the ability to call forth your own Gatomon" Scarlet answered. "All you have to do is to concentrate. Would you like to give it a try?".

"Is Gatomon ... safe?" Kari asked, not having had experience with such a creature before.

"She's perfectly safe" Scarlet reassured Kari.

"_So it's a she"_ Kari thought to herself. "Then let's give this a try" Kari said to Scarlet, interested in what would happen.

"Just concentrate, and your amulet will do the rest" Scarlet instructed.

Kari started concentrating. In a few moments, Kari's amulet started glowing, and then a white cat-like creature appeared before Kari.

**A new friend**

The white cat-like creature, about half the size of Kari, and standing like a human, approached Kari.

"Hello" the white cat-like creature said to Kari. "I'm Gatomon. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess Kari".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gatomon" Kari smiled. "I've never met you before, but I somehow feel like we're old friends".

"I feel exactly the same way, Princess Kari" Gatomon smiled back.

"Please, just call me Kari" Kari said to Gatomon.

"Then Kari it is" Gatomon agreed as she extended her paw in a sign of friendship.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you better, Gatomon" Kari said as she took Gatomon's paw and gently shook it in a friendly manner.

"I'd like that" Gatomon smiled.

"There are things you should know about Gatomon" Scarlet started explaining to Kari. "First of all, Gatomon speaks and understands English, so you don't need to have the power to talk to animals in order to understand her. Also, Gatomon has fighting skills, as well as the ability to change into a few different beings that have even more advanced fighting skills. These fighting skills will come in handy when it comes to protecting you from danger".

"You'll find me to be a valuable ally" Gatomon added.

"I'll let all of you get acquainted with Gatomon" Scarlet smiled. "I'll take my leave of you now".

"It's always a pleasure having you visit the castle, Scarlet" Roland smiled.

"And it's always a pleasure visiting here" Scarlet smiled back, before turning to Kari. "Until we meet again, Princess Kari". Scarlet then clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kari and the rest of the royal family spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know Gatomon better.

**That evening**

Kari was in her bedroom getting ready for the night. Laying on Kari's bed was Gatomon. A small round door at the bottom of a wall opened, and Clover tried to squeeze his way into Kari's bedroom through the opening. However, Clover was a tad larger than the opening, and he got stuck halfway through the opening.

"Who is that?" Gatomon asked, looking at Clover.

"Oh" Kari started, "that's Clover - Princess Sofia's rabbit". Kari then walked over to Clover. "Want some help getting out of there?".

Clover nodded yes, and Kari pulled on Clover until he was out of the opening. Kari's amulet then started glowing.

"Thanks, kid" Clover said, gratefully. "I thought I was stuck for good".

"Your welcome ... wait! I can understand you!" Kari exclaimed. "When I helped you, my amulet must have given me the power to talk to animals!".

"Hey! That's great, kid!" Clover exclaimed with glee. "I'm Clover. And you're the new princess". Clover then noticed Gatomon. "Cat in the castle! Cat in the castle!" Clover exclaimed in fright.

"Don't worry" Gatomon reassured Clover. "I'm Gatomon - Kari's friend and protector. And I'm not eying you for food. Quite frankly, since this castle is full of food, I don't really need to go after live prey".

"Well, since you put it that way, nice to meet you" Clover smiled, reassured.

"Nice to meet you as well" Gatomon smiled back.

"We've got some snacks up here" Kari announced to Clover. "You're more than welcome to join us".

"Well, in that case, don't mind if I do" Clover said, pleased.

Kari and Gatomon spent the next hour getting to know Clover, as the three enjoyed some snacks. Soon, however, it was time for bed. Gatomon laid down on Kari's window seat, while Clover laid down on Kari's bed. Kari, laying in bed, turned toward Gatomon.

"Good night, Gatomon" Kari said to Gatomon.

"Good night, Kari" Gatomon smiled as she turned over and went to sleep.

Kari then looked at Clover. "Good night, Clover".

"Good night, kid" Clover smiled as he went to sleep.

Kari laid in bed for a few minutes before going to sleep. As she laid in bed, she looked at Gatomon and Clover sleeping. Kari smiled at the sight. This was a wonderful new life, and Kari couldn't be happier.

**A surprise visit**

The next morning, Miranda was sitting in her study finishing up her appointment schedule for the upcoming week. When she was finished, she got up and looked out a window. She saw Kari and Gatomon walking toward the back of the castle, having a pleasant conversation.

"_I'm glad to see Kari happy"_ Miranda thought to herself. _"Is there more I could be doing for her?"._

At that point, a small necklace with a pink gem stone that Miranda wore around her neck started glowing. Before Miranda knew it, a nine-year-old girl wearing a witches outfit, a tiara, and a pear shaped amulet with a light blue gem stone, appeared before her.

"Don't be alarmed" the girl reassured Miranda. "My name is Princess Odette. I'm from the future. Your necklace summoned me".

"Why, hello there" Miranda smiled. "Scarlet told me my necklace had the power to summon a princess or queen, but this is the first time it's actually done so".

"I'm here to tell you that you're doing a fine job with Kari" Odette smiled. "You're there for Kari, and are giving her all the love she could ever want. That's very important considering the life Kari had before she came here".

"I'm very sad that Kari's foster parents treated her so badly" Miranda commented, sadly.

"I know what she went through" Odette remarked in a sad tone. "I was an orphan, and I wasn't treated well in the orphanage I was in, simply because I was a witch".

"I'm so sorry" Miranda said as she went over and gently hugged Odette.

"I was discovered by the king and queen of the kingdom where the orphanage was, and the two of them adopted me" Odette started. "It was the beginning of a whole new life for me - a life filled with love and happiness".

"A happy ending" Miranda smiled.

"Yes" Odette smiled back. "And that's what Kari has now".

"Tell me, Odette, is there anything else I can do for Kari?" Miranda asked.

"You and your entire family are giving Kari so much love and kindness" Odette answered. "Just keep doing that".

"Anything else?" Miranda wanted to know.

"Kari will have occasional flashbacks to those times when she was mistreated" Odette sadly answered. "During those times, be there for Kari, and reassure her that everything is going to be okay. I know that helps me a lot when I have such flashbacks".

"Consider it done" Miranda agreed.

Odette's amulet started glowing. "Guess it's time for me to leave" Odette announced.

"Will I see you again, Odette?" Miranda asked.

"Yes" Odette answered with a smile. "We'll see each other again". Odette then vanished.

**In the future**

It was thirteen years in the future. Things had changed in Enchancia. King Roland and Queen Miranda had retired, and had left the kingdom to James and his wife, Vivian. Roland and Miranda, upon retiring, had moved to the royal mansion in northern Enchancia.

On this day in the future, it was a sunny day, and Roland and Miranda had their grandchildren and their young friends over for a visit. Their grandchildren and their young friends always looked forward to these visits.

Royal carriages started arriving in the courtyard of the royal mansion, and a man announced the occupants of each carriage. Soon, a maroon carriage pulled into the courtyard. A ten-year-old boy, and a nine-year-old girl, stepped off of the carriage.

"Prince Drake, and Princess Odette, of the Kingdom of Hanleigh" the man announced.

Drake bowed, and Odette curtsied, in the presence of Roland and Miranda. Miranda, of course, remembered Odette from thirteen years earlier, but kept that to herself so things would proceed as they were meant to.

"Drake, Odette" Roland smiled, "it's nice to have the two of you here".

"Thank you for having us, sir, ma'am" Drake smiled back.

"You're most welcome" Miranda said with a smile. "Everybody is gathered in the reception hall".

Drake and Odette walked inside the royal mansion to see their friends.

An hour had passed, and everybody was enjoying their visit to the royal mansion. At one point, Odette found Miranda alone.

"Ma'am?" Odette called out in a friendly way.

"Ah, Odette" Miranda smiled. "Are you and Drake having a good time?".

"Everybody is having a wonderful time" Odette answered with a smile.

"Good" Miranda acknowledged, pleased.

"Since we're alone, I should tell you that a few days ago, your necklace summoned me" Odette announced. "It took me to you thirteen years in the past".

Miranda walked over to Odette and hugged her. "Then we've come full circle" Miranda smiled.

"Yes, we have" Odette smiled back.

"How are you doing, Odette?" Miranda wanted to know.

"I'm doing fine" Odette smiled. "I never knew life could be so good".

"That's wonderful to hear, Odette" Miranda said, pleased.

At that moment, a ten-year-old girl walked in. It was Miranda's granddaughter, Princess Tara.

"Grandmother" Tara announced with a smile, "everybody is ready in the reception hall".

"Well then, we've better get going" Miranda smiled as she put her arms around Tara and Odette.

In a few moments, Tara and Odette walked into the reception hall, followed by Miranda. A 24-year-old woman then snuck up behind Miranda, and covered Miranda's eyes.

"Surprise!" the woman cheerfully exclaimed.

"Kari!" Miranda exclaimed with glee as she turned around to see Kari standing there. "This is a wonderful surprise".

"Gatomon and I were in the area, and we thought we'd drop in for a visit" Kari cheerfully announced.

Miranda looked over to the children who were happily playing with Gatomon.

"So, how is married life treating you, Kari?" Miranda inquired.

"Quite well" Kari answered with a smile. "Jarrett sends his regards. We're both looking forward to having you and Dad over for dinner next week".

"Your father and I are looking forward to it as well" Miranda smiled.

In a few moments, Miranda sat down, and everybody else sat down as well.

"Before we have tea and cake, I thought a story would be nice" Miranda announced. "This was one of Sofia's favorite stories when she was a child. Once upon a time ...".

Everybody sat back and enjoyed the story that Miranda read to them.

**Back in the present **

It was afternoon, and eleven-year-old Kari had just walked into the castle with Gatomon. Kari stopped for a few moments, and looked down the great hall. Kari thought back to the bad times with her foster parents. It had not been pleasant for Kari. There were times that Kari feared that her new life at Enchancia Castle was nothing more than a dream - a dream she would wake up from and find herself back with her mean foster parents.

"Kari?" a woman's voice gently called out.

Kari looked behind her to see Miranda standing there.

"Is everything alright?" Miranda asked as she gently hugged Kari.

"Yes" Kari answered in a quiet tone. "I was just thinking back to the bad times. It just sort of popped into my head out of nowhere".

"That's to be expected" Miranda gently said. "You went through some very bad times, and that's bound to stick with you. However, know that those times are behind you. You'll never be treated badly again. You are now a part of this family, and we love you so very much".

"Thank you, Mom" Kari said gratefully as she hugged Miranda.

"You're very welcome, Kari" Miranda smiled. "Let's say you, I, and Gatomon go to the sitting room. I've had some tea and cookies brought there. I thought the three of us could have a relaxing time together".

"That sounds good, Mom" Kari smiled back.

"Thank you, Queen Miranda" Gatomon smiled.

As Miranda, Kari, and Gatomon walked toward the sitting room, Dorrie watched from a distance.

"_You're going to be alright, Kari"_ Dorrie thought to herself. _"Of all the places you could have been brought, you wound up here at Enchancia Castle, a place of second chances - for Sofia and her mother, for myself, for Lucinda, and now for you, Kari. This place is truly a miracle"._

**Author's notes**

_At that point, a small necklace with a pink gem stone that Miranda wore around her neck started glowing _- this is the same necklace that Miranda wore in the beach scene in "The Emerald Key". When I first saw Miranda wearing the necklace, I wondered if perhaps it could have been magical, so I decided to go ahead and make it magical.

Kari and Gatomon are alternate universe versions of those characters seen in "Digimon: Digital Monsters". In regard to the Gatomon seen in this story, she can digivolve into different beings (such as Nefertimon, and Angewomon) thanks to the power of Kari's amulet, instead of having to use a Digivice, the Crest of Light, or the Digi-Egg of Light. If Kari needs help, and Gatomon is away from Kari, Kari's amulet has the power to transport Gatomon to Kari's location.

Prince Drake is from Chapters 12 and 13 of my story "Witch Tales".

Princess Odette is from Chapters 12 - 14 of my story "Witch Tales".

Princess Tara is from Chapters 5, 12, 13, and 14 of my story "Witch Tales".

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) is a character created by jakevoronkov1, and is used in my stories with permission from jakevoronkov1.

"_You're going to be alright, Kari"_ _Dorrie thought to herself. "Of all the places you could have been brought, you wound up here at Enchancia Castle, a place of second chances - for Sofia and her mother, for myself, for Lucinda, and now for you, Kari. This place is truly a miracle" - _for Sofia and Miranda, this refers to "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess". For Dorrie, this refers to my story "Dorrie". For Lucinda, this refers to my story "The Newest Princess". And for Kari, this refers to this story, "Enchancia Castle".


	8. Chapter 8

Enchancia Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Enchancia Castle: Chapter 8**

Note: Chapter 8 of "Enchancia Castle" starts a day after Chapter 7 ended.

**A guest arrives**

In the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, the royal family, along with Baileywick, and Dorrie, were gathered. In a few moments, a flying coach landed in the courtyard.

"Prince Frederick of Ornburgh" Baileywick announced as a nineteen-year-old prince stepped off of the carriage.

"It's good to see you again, Prince Frederick" Roland greeted the prince.

"It's good to see you as well, sir" Frederick greeted back.

"If you'll follow Dorrie, she'll show you to your guest room" Roland directed Frederick.

Frederick and Dorrie smiled at each other, as Dorrie led Frederick inside the castle.

"Is it me, or do the two of them seem to like each other?" Kari asked Amber about Frederick and Dorrie.

"They've known each other since they were children" Amber answered with a warm smile. "Over time, the two of them started developing feelings for each other. They now have a relationship. They try to keep it under wraps, but to be honest, it's not much of a secret".

"I've heard Frederick has requested a meeting with Violet" Lucinda observed.

"You don't think? ..." Sofia started.

"That Frederick is going to ask for permission to propose to Dorrie?" Lucinda finished. "Why else would Frederick want to meet with Violet?".

"Frederick and Dorrie make a nice couple" Amber smiled. "I wish them all the happiness in the world".

"As do I" Miranda agreed with a smile.

Inside the castle, Frederick and Dorrie were walking down a hallway with nobody else around. Frederick gently took Dorrie's hand, and led her into an alcove.

"It's good to see you, Dorrie" Frederick smiled as he gently kissed Dorrie.

"It's good to see you too, Frederick" Dorrie smiled back. "I've missed you".

"I've missed you as well" Frederick agreed. "But, we're together again, and I couldn't be happier. I just hope everything goes well between your mother and I".

"I'm sure it will" Dorrie reassured Frederick.

**The meeting**

That afternoon, Frederick found himself in front of an office in the castle. The plague on the door read _Miss Violet Cooper: Enchancia Castle Head Maid_.

"_Well, here goes nothing"_ Frederick thought to himself in a nervous way as he knocked on the door.

"Come in" Violet invited.

Frederick opened the door, and walked into Violet's office.

"Prince Frederick" Violet greeted Frederick with a smile. "Please, have a seat".

"Thank you" Frederick said as he took a seat.

"What may I do for you, Prince Frederick?" Violet asked as she sat down.

"Well, you see ... it's ..." Frederick started in a nervous way.

"Whatever it is, you don't have to be nervous around me" Violet reassured Frederick. "Whatever you have to say, I promise I'll hear it with an open mind".

"Very well" Frederick acknowledged, a bit less nervous. "The simple fact is that your daughter and I have developed feelings for each other over the past few years. I would like to humbly ask you if ... I could have your permission to ask Dorrie to marry me?".

Violet sat back for a few moments, as Frederick worried that Violet might say no.

"I can assure you that I love your daughter very much ..." Frederick started.

"I know you do" Violet smiled. "And Dorrie loves you very much. Therefore, I give you permission to ask Dorrie to marry you".

"Thank you, ma'am" Frederick smiled in gratitude.

"You're quite welcome" Violet smiled back. "All I've ever wanted is the best for Dorrie. And I know you'll give her the best life has to offer. The two of you are going to make a fine married couple".

**The next day**

The royal family, Baileywick, Dorrie, Frederick, and Violet, were standing in the castle courtyard waiting for a flying carriage to arrive. In a few minutes, the carriage they were waiting for landed in the courtyard.

"King Jonathan, and Queen Mira, of Ornburgh" Baileywick announced.

Jonathan and Mira stepped off of the carriage and walked up to those waiting in the courtyard.

"Good to see you again, Jonathan" Roland smiled.

"And it's good to see you again, Roland" Jonathan smiled back.

Everybody then stepped inside the castle. As the day progressed, the castle staff prepared the castle ballroom for a special supper that evening. Soon, evening came, and the royal family, along with King Jonathan, Queen Mira, Prince Frederick, Dorrie, and Violet, sat down in the castle ballroom for the special supper. Everybody had a wonderful time enjoying a fine meal, and having a pleasant conversation.

At one point, Frederick stood up, and walked over to Dorrie.

"Dorrie and I have, over the years, fallen in love with each other" Frederick announced to those gathered. "If all of you will indulge me, there is something I would very much like to ask Dorrie".

Frederick then got down on one knee, looked at Dorrie, and produced a ring case from his pocket.

"Dorrie" Frederick started, "I love you so very much, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Dorrie?".

Dorrie smiled at Frederick for a few moments, then answered. "Yes, Frederick" Dorrie answered happily. "Oh, yes".

Frederick brought out an engagement ring from the ring case, and gently placed the ring on Dorrie's finger. As Frederick and Dorrie hugged each other, everybody gathered clapped for the happy couple.

**Two days later**

Sofia and Lucinda were flying their brooms over the Enchancian countryside. In a little while, the two landed their brooms in a remote gorge, and made their way to one of the rock walls of the gorge. Sofia touched a large flat rock with her hand, and the rock slid into the ground, revealing a rock lined passageway. As Sofia and Lucinda made their way down the passageway, the large rock which had covered the entrance to the passageway slid back into place. A series of strategically placed lights in the passageway then turned on, lighting the way.

Sofia and Lucinda walked to the end of the passageway, and came across a huge iron door which was shut. Next to the iron door was a flat panel. Sofia placed her palm on the panel. Lucinda also placed her palm on the panel.

"Regent Sofia Amanda Balthazar Milledtion - identity confirmed" a female computer voice announced. "Regent Lucinda Chloe Magwin Milledtion - identity confirmed" the female computer voice continued.

The huge iron door then swung open, and Sofia and Lucinda walked into a lighted hallway. As they walked down the hallway, the iron door closed behind them. In a few moments, Sofia and Lucinda reached the end of the hallway, and found themselves standing on a balcony which overlooked a vast underground complex known as Warehouse Ten.

Warehouse Ten was the latest in a line of warehouses that had existed over the ages which stored a variety of paranormal artifacts. It's existence was only known to a select group of people known as Regents. Sofia and Lucinda were Regents. Nobody else in the Enchancian royal family knew about Warehouse Ten. In fact, Warehouse Ten was so secret that not even the Ministry of Magic knew about it. The reason for such secrecy was simple - if any of the artifacts in Warehouse Ten were to fall into the wrong hands, the results could be disastrous.

Sofia and Lucinda walked down an iron stairway, and were met by a short man in his fifties.

"Regent Sofia, Regent Lucinda" the man greeted, "thank you for coming".

"Our pleasure, Matthew" Sofia smiled at the man.

"So, what can we do for you?" Lucinda asked Matthew.

"I was cataloging artifacts into the computer system" Matthew started. "By the way, the next time you see him, thank your friend The Doctor for the computer system and the supply of replacement parts. The system makes it much easier to catalog what we have here. It's really an amazing piece of advanced technology".

"The Doctor realizes how important the warehouse is" Sofia observed. "He wanted us to have technology that would help with our work".

"As I was saying, I was cataloging artifacts into the computer system" Matthew reported. "I came across a small box which contained a small piece of advanced technology. Inside the box was also a note - _please give this device to Princess Kari when she becomes a member of the Enchancian royal family_".

"Interesting" Sofia remarked, curious.

"The thing is that the small box has been sitting in storage for the past four years" Matthew pointed out. "Princess Kari just became a member of the royal family a short time ago. How would somebody four years ago know about Princess Kari?".

"Sofia and I have discovered that the universe can be a mysterious place" Lucinda observed. "There are things out there that will either amaze you ... or drive you nuts trying to figure it out".

"Where is the device, Matthew?" Sofia inquired.

"It's in the control center" Matthew answered. "The head Regent is there now".

**The control center**

Matthew showed Sofia and Lucinda to the control center where the head Regent (a man) was looking at a control panel. The man turned around and revealed himself to be ... Baileywick's older brother, Nigel.

"Ah!" Nigel smiled. "Sofia, Lucinda".

"Nigel" Sofia and Lucinda smiled back.

"I was just checking the Protoculture power levels" Nigel started. "The Doctor gave us a great power system here, and we can produce our own Protoculture on site. But, now on to why the two of you were summoned here".

"We understand there is something for Kari here?" Sofia asked.

"Yes" Nigel answered as he produced a small device. "According to the computer data banks, it is something called a Digivice, from someplace known as the digital world".

"We've heard of these devices" Lucinda admitted. "Each device helps a Digimon creature transform into other creatures. Kari and Gatomon should find it quite useful".

"Then I'll leave it to you and Sofia to deliver this to Princess Kari" Nigel said as he handed the device to Lucinda. "Of course, you won't be able to mention the warehouse to her or anybody else".

"We'll come up with a suitable story" Sofia assured Nigel.

**Back at Enchancia Castle**

A few hours had passed, and Sofia and Lucinda found themselves back at Enchancia Castle. Meanwhile, in Kari's bedroom, Dorrie was helping Kari put away some clothing which had just been laundered.

"So?" Kari started, "how are the wedding arrangements coming?".

"Frederick and I have set a date during June of next year" Dorrie answered. "Now that the date is set, plans have to be made for everything associated with the wedding. There is one thing I'd like to run past you, Princess Kari".

"What?" Kari asked, curious.

"I was wondering if you would like to be the flower girl at the wedding?" Dorrie offered.

"I'd love that!" Kari exclaimed in glee as she hugged Dorrie. "Thank you".

"You're very welcome" Dorrie smiled as she hugged Kari back.

At that moment, Sofia and Lucinda walked into Kari's room.

"You'll make a fine flower girl, Kari" Sofia smiled.

"I was wondering if I could ask you and Lucinda something?" Dorrie asked Sofia.

"Go ahead, Dorrie" Lucinda invited.

"I was wondering if the two of you would like to be bridesmaids at the wedding?" Dorrie inquired.

"I'd be honored" Sofia answered with a smile.

"As would I" Lucinda added with a smile.

Baileywick then walked into the room.

"Dorrie?" Baileywick started, "could you help with the dinner preparations?".

"Of course, Mr. Baileywick" Dorrie agreed.

As Dorrie and Baileywick left, Sofia and Lucinda turned to Kari.

"Kari" Sofia started, "Lucy and I stumbled across something you might find useful. This is a Digivice". Sofia then handed the Digivice to Kari.

Kari held the Digivice. It glowed for a few seconds, then returned to normal.

"What does a Digivice do?" Kari wanted to know.

"It allows you to summon your Digimon - in you're case, Gatomon" Sofia explained. "It also allows your Digimon to transform into other creatures".

"My amulet has the same built-in abilities" Kari pointed out.

"Yes" Sofia agreed. "But you never know when an actual Digivice might come in handy".

"Thank you" Kari said as she looked at the Digivice.

Meanwhile, a distance away from the castle, a man with short dark hair, a short dark beard, and a dark mustache, watched the castle.

"_Soon"_ the man thought to himself. _"Soon, the fireworks will begin"._

**That night**

It was now night at Enchancia Castle. In Kari's bedroom, Kari and Gatomon were asleep. On a nightstand next to Kari's bed, the Digivice that Kari had been given started glowing. In a few moments, a digital monster emerged from the Digivice - a large bull-type creature which stood on it's hind legs. The creature then started shooting thunder and lightning from it's body.

"Who are you?!" Kari asked, startled, as she woke up suddenly.

"I am Thundermon!" the creature announced with a male voice. "This castle is now mine!".

Sofia and Lucinda suddenly burst through the door with their wands drawn.

"Not so fast, pal!" Sofia snapped at Thundermon.

Thundermon shot off some thunder and lightning from his body, and disappeared into thin air. Thundermon then reappeared in the courtyard of the castle, and started attacking the guards who were present.

"This isn't good!" Lucinda exclaimed as she viewed what was happening from Kari's window.

"Let's get down there!" Sofia directed as she and Lucinda started running out into the hallway.

"Wait for us" Kari said as she and Gatomon started running after Sofia and Lucinda.

"Stay here" Sofia ordered Kari and Gatomon. "It's safer here".

"But we can help" Kari pointed out on behalf of herself and Gatomon.

Sofia thought about it for a few moments, then responded.

"Alright" Sofia acknowledged. "Come on".

**In the courtyard**

Sofia, Lucinda, Kari, and Gatomon ran to the courtyard where Thundermon was battling with some castle guards. Thundermon, thanks to his thunder and lightning, was able to hold back the guards.

Kari's amulet started glowing as she looked at Gatomon.

"Gatomon digivolve into ... Angewomon" Gatomon said as she transformed into a female Archangel creature. Gatomon, as Angewomon, then raised a bow and arrow, and pointed them at Thundermon. "Celestial arrow" Angewomon shouted as she shot an arrow of light at Thundermon. A bolt of lightning came from Thundermon, destroying the arrow.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me" Thundermon boasted.

Kari's amulet once again glowed, and she felt a presence behind her. Kari turned around to see ... another Kari, and another Gatomon.

"Hello" the other Kari smiled. "Your amulet summoned me. I'm Kari Kamiya, your counterpart from the real universe. To make things simpler, just call me by my full first name, Hikari".

"Nice to meet you, Hikari" Kari greeted Hikari.

"You're amulet is very powerful" Hikari remarked to Kari. "With it's abilities, we can do something that's never been done before".

Hikari's Gatomon then concentrated. "Gatomon digivolve into ... Angewomon". There were now two copies of Angewomon standing there. Hikari's Angewomon, and Kari's Angewoman, then put their backs to each other. Kari's amulet started glowing brightly, as both copies of Angewomon concentrated.

"Angewoman digimerge into ... Ultra Angewoman" both copies of Angewomon declared as the two merged to become a giant version of Angewomon. Ultra Angewoman then raised a crossbow and arrow, and pointed them at Thundermon. "Celestial crossbow" Ultra Angewomon shouted as she shot a giant arrow of light at Thundermon. The arrow hit Thundermon, destroying him in the process. Ultra Angewomon then disappeared, replaced by both versions of Gatomon.

"Nice work, girls" Sofia smiled at Kari, Hikari, and both versions of Gatomon.

**The Master**

Sofia and Lucinda were walking around the castle, making sure everything was alright after Thundermon's attack, when they spotted a man with short dark hair, a short dark beard, and a dark mustache.

"Sir" Sofia directed as she pulled out her wand. "I don't recognize you".

"Who are you?" Lucinda asked the man as she pulled out her wand.

The man looked at Sofia and Lucinda, with an evil, hypnotic look in his eyes.

"I am The Master" the man answered, trying to hypnotize Sofia and Lucinda with his eyes. "You will obey me. You will ... obey ... me".

"Nice try, Skippy!" Sofia mocked.

"Our amulets protect us from being hypnotized" Lucinda pointed out.

"You're under arrest" Sofia announced to The Master.

The Master put his hands up. "I guess then I am your prisoner" The Master observed. "I have to admit you and yours outmatched me. Your actions were worthy of The Doctor himself, as much as it pains me to say so".

"You know ... The Doctor?" Lucinda asked, taken off guard.

"He and I are both Time Lords, although he has this insufferable habit of being good, where I chose to be not so good as it were" The Master answered.

"Why are you here?" Sofia inquired.

"To take over Enchancia" The Master informed Sofia. "At least that was the plan, until your new sister and her counterpart managed to destroy Thundermon".

"Then you're responsible for Thundermon showing up?" Lucinda asked The Master.

"Yes" The Master admitted. "I'm the one who got a hold of a Digivice which I managed to bond Thundermon with. I made sure that Digivice found it's way to Warehouse Ten, after I made some modifications to the Digivice".

"What kind of modifications?" Sofia wanted to know.

"I modified it so it would react to Kari's DNA" The Master answered. "Once she touched it, the device would wait a few hours, then unleash Thundermon".

"Well, you'll have a long time to think about what you've done ... while you're behind bars" Sofia informed The Master.

"I think not!" The Master exclaimed as he produced a smoke bomb, and threw it on the floor. The smoke bomb immediately threw up a thick cloud of smoke, as The Master ran down the hall.

Sofia and Lucinda chased The Master down the hall, but before they could catch up with him, he disappeared into a column. The column was actually his space and time vessel, the Tardis, in disguise. As Sofia and Lucinda approached, The Master's Tardis dematerialized, disappearing from sight.

"Well, he's gone" Sofia said in defeat.

"But, at least he didn't get away with what he had planned" Lucinda pointed out.

**Back in the courtyard**

Sofia and Lucinda walked into the courtyard from the castle. As they walked out into the courtyard, they saw Hikari and her family getting to know Kari, King Roland, Queen Miranda, James, and Amber. It turned out that when Kari's amulet summoned Hikari, it had summoned Hikari's family as well.

As Sofia and Lucinda walked over, Roland introduced them to Hikari's family.

"These are our other daughters, Sofia and Lucinda" Roland introduced the two to Hikari's family.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, princesses" Hikari's mother smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

"The pleasure is ours" Sofia smiled back.

Sofia and Lucinda looked at Hikari's family, and noticed Hikari's older brother, Tai, who had a Digimon of his own - a reptile named Agumon.

"Who is this?" Lucinda asked with curiosity as she looked at Agumon.

"This is Agumon" Tai answered.

Everybody stood around for a while getting to know each other better. In a little while, Kari's amulet started glowing, signaling it was time for Hikari and her family to return home. Hikari's father then walked over to Kari.

"We understand that in your universe, your parents and your brother were killed in a car accident" Hikari's father started. "Since we're the real universe version of your family, we invite you to come back with us".

"That's a kind offer, sir" Kari smiled. "But, Enchancia Castle is now my home, and the royal family are now my family who I love very much".

"I can't say I blame you" Hikari smiled at Kari. "Being a princess is quite the accomplishment".

Kari and Hikari hugged each other, then Hikari went over and stood with her family. In a few moments, Hikari, her version of Gatomon, and Hikari's family were sent back home by Kari's amulet.

**The next day **

Sofia and Lucinda were summoned to King Roland's study.

"Ladies" Roland started, "we have to discuss last night's incident. That device you gave Kari turned out to be dangerous, and Kari could have been hurt as a result".

"We're very sorry for that" Sofia apologized.

"We didn't realize that the device would do harm" Lucinda explained.

"That's all well and good, but I can't have anything like that happening again" Roland cautioned. "I need to know where you got that device".

"Dad, Lucy and I are sorry about what happened ..." Sofia started when a knock came at the door.

"Enter" Roland said.

Baileywick came in with his older brother, Nigel.

"Pardon the interruption, King Roland" Baileywick apologized. "My brother, Nigel, wishes an audience with you".

"Right now, we're in the middle of an important discussion" Roland pointed out.

"If I may, King Roland?" Nigel requested. "If I might speak to you in private, I believe I could clear up some things".

"Very well" Roland agreed. "Sofia, Lucinda, Baileywick - please wait out in the hall".

Sofia, Lucinda, and Baileywick walked out into the hall, and sat down on a couch, while Roland and Nigel had a discussion behind closed doors. After a while, Roland walked out into the hall.

"Sofia, Lucinda" Roland started, "please step into my study. Baileywick, that will be all for now".

"Yes, King Roland" Baileywick acknowledged as he left to perform his other duties.

Sofia and Lucinda followed Roland into his study where Nigel was waiting. Roland closed the door to his study, then looked at Sofia and Lucinda.

"Nigel has just told me about Warehouse Ten" Roland announced as Sofia and Lucinda gasped. "While I'm not happy that I was kept in the dark about such a place existing within the kingdom, I understand why it has to be kept a secret".

Nigel turned to Sofia and Lucinda. "I have just appointed King Roland to be a Regent" Nigel reported. "In that way, your father may be informed on a regular basis about the activities at Warehouse Ten".

"You'll find that in my position as king, I can give the warehouse help - in an off the record way, of course" Roland announced.

"Sofia, Lucinda" Nigel started, "we'll need to take that Digivice back to the warehouse. It's far too dangerous to be outside of the warehouse".

"We have it right here" Lucinda acknowledged as she brought out the Digivice from her purse and handed it to Nigel.

"Might I suggest we lock it up in the warehouse's dark vault?" Sofia suggested. "It's really a very dangerous little device, and who knows what else The Master did to it".

"The Master?" Nigel and Roland asked.

"Information on him will be included in our written report" Lucinda reassured Nigel and Roland.

**A few days later **

Sofia, Lucinda, and Roland were aboard a flying carriage in flight. In a little while, the flying carriage landed in front of a mansion. Sofia, Lucinda, and Roland then stepped off of the carriage, and went inside the mansion. When they went inside, a butler walked up to them.

"Welcome, Regents" the butler greeted.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Roland walked down to the basement of the mansion. Once in the basement, they walked into a room which contained a bookcase. Sofia pulled on one of the books in the bookcase. The bookcase then slid open, revealing a hidden passageway. The three then walked down the passageway until they reached a huge iron door which was shut. Next to the iron door was a flat panel. Sofia and Lucinda placed their palms on the panel.

"Regent Sofia Amanda Balthazar Milledtion - identity confirmed" a female computer voice announced. "Regent Lucinda Chloe Magwin Milledtion - identity confirmed" the female computer voice continued.

The huge iron door then opened.

"We'll get your palm print scanned into the system, and then you'll be able to use the entry panel as well" Sofia announced to Roland.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Roland walked past the huge iron door, and then the door shut behind them. The three walked down a lighted hallway, and soon found themselves on a balcony which overlooked the interior of a vast underground warehouse.

"Dad" Sofia started, "welcome to Warehouse Ten".

As Roland took a look at the warehouse, he noticed many rows of shelves - too many for him to count. The shelves were filled with a variety of paranormal artifacts. Roland continued to look upon the warehouse, and noticed it stretched out as far as the eye could see. This was clearly a huge place.

"Would you like a tour of the warehouse, Dad?" Lucinda asked.

"I'd like that" Roland answered, curious to discover what the warehouse had to offer.

As Sofia, Lucinda, and Roland walked down an iron staircase, Roland looked at the warehouse in awe. For Roland, one thing was for sure - life had just become much more interesting.

**Author's notes**

Agumon, Angewomon, Digimon, Digivice, Gatomon, Hikari/Kari, and Tai are from "Digimon: Digital Monsters". The versions of Kari and Gatomon who live in Enchancia are alternate universe versions of those characters seen in "Digimon: Digital Monsters". Meanwhile, Thundermon and Ultra Angewomon are original characters I created for this chapter.

For more about Frederick and Dorrie's relationship, see Chapter 10 of my story "Dorrie".

Ministry of Magic is from "Harry Potter".

Protoculture is from "Robotech".

The Doctor, and The Master, are from "Doctor Who". The Doctor mentioned in this chapter could be any version of The Doctor from "Doctor Who" - I deliberately kept the identity of the exact Doctor vague for simplicity. The Master seen in this chapter is the Roger Delgado version of The Master from the Jon Pertwee era of "Doctor Who". Meanwhile, for Sofia and Lucinda's encounters with The Doctor, see my stories "A Day in Dunwitty", "The Storm", and "Helping The Doctor".

Warehouse Ten is a warehouse that existed before the modern-day Warehouse 13 (from the SyFy tv series "Warehouse 13"). Matthew's position at Warehouse Ten would be the same as Artie's position at Warehouse 13 - being the head investigator, and making sure the warehouse runs smoothly. Meanwhile, in regard to entrances into Warehouse Ten, the entrance located in the gorge would be a rear entrance, while the entrance located in the basement of the mansion would be a front entrance.

Warehouse Ten is also mentioned in my story "Changes".


	9. Chapter 9

Enchancia Castle - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Enchancia Castle: Chapter 9**

Note: Chapter 9 of "Enchancia Castle" starts the December after the ending seen in Chapter 8.

**Coming home**

It was now December at Enchancia Castle, and things were being set up for Wassailia. But Wassailia planning was not the only thing going on at the castle. A valued member of the staff was returning to the castle after being away for a few months.

As everybody made themselves ready to welcome home the staff member, Kari and Gatomon walked up to Violet.

"Who's returning?" Kari asked Violet, curious.

"My daughter" Violet answered happily.

"But Dorrie is already here" Kari pointed out, confused.

"I meant to say my other daughter, Candice" Violet smiled.

"You have another daughter?" Kari asked.

"Oh, yes" Violet smiled. "She's been away with Prince Everett of Ornburgh for the past few months on an archaeological dig. The two of them love history. It will be lovely having Candice back. You'll like her, Princess Kari. She's a lot like Dorrie".

"Then I look forward to meeting her" Kari smiled back.

A short while later, everybody gathered at the top of the front steps to the castle. A flying carriage landed in the courtyard as Baileywick stepped forward.

"Miss Candice Cooper" Baileywick announced, "a Lady of the House of Cosmarune, and a royal magician of Enchancia".

"Say what?" Kari asked under her breath, impressed by Candice's titles.

"Candice, along with Dorrie, is a member of the House of Cosmarune" Amber explained. "The House of Cosmarune is a house of witch and warlock nobility. Dorrie and Candice are also the royal magicians of Enchancia".

"Royal magicians?" Kari wondered.

"As royal magicians, Dorrie and Candice perform magic shows at non-royal events across Enchancia" Amber answered. "Such events include carnivals, fairs, and charitable activities".

"Wow!" Kari exclaimed, impressed.

As Candice stepped off of the carriage, Kari noticed that Candice was the same age as Dorrie. Kari also noticed that in almost every respect, Candice was a twin to Dorrie. The only difference was that Dorrie had brown hair, and Candice had blond hair.

Candice walked up to the top of the stairs where Violet and Dorrie hugged Candice.

"Oh, Candice" Violet smiled. "It's good to have you back, and just in time for the holidays".

"Good to be back, Mom" Candice smiled back.

"Have a good time?" Dorrie asked Candice.

"The best!" Candice happily exclaimed, before turning back to Violet. "Everett will be dropping by this afternoon. He has something he wants to talk to you about".

"Any idea what he wants to talk to me about?" Violet asked, curious.

"I'll let Everett explain" Candice answered.

At that moment, King Roland, Queen Miranda, and the royal family walked up.

"It's good to have you back home" Roland smiled at Candice.

"Thank you, King Roland" Candice smiled back. "It's good to be back. I can be ready to return to work at a moment's notice".

"Just like your sister" Roland happily remarked. "Always ready to pitch in. However, you've just returned. Spend some time with your mother and sister. In fact, I'm giving you, your mother, and your sister the day off ... with pay".

"That's quite generous, King Roland" Violet said to Roland. "Thank you".

"You're quite welcome" Roland smiled.

"Family is everything" Miranda happily said to Violet, before turning to Candice. "And speaking of family, we have a new princess with us".

"I know" Candice beamed. "Dorrie wrote me and told me about Princess Kari".

Miranda then motioned Kari to come over, followed by Gatomon.

"Candice, this is my new daughter, Kari, and her friend, Gatomon" Miranda anounced.

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess Kari" Candice smiled as she curtsied. "And a pleasure to meet you, Gatomon".

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Lady Candice" Kari smiled back as she curtsied.

"Just call me Candice, Princess Kari" Candice happily said.

"Candice and I, while each having the title of Lady, only use the title during official business" Dorrie explained. "Other times, the two of us are quite informal".

Everybody then walked into the castle, having a pleasant conversation as they walked inside.

**That afternoon**

As Violet was walking to her office, Miranda walked beside Violet.

"I hear Prince Everett wants to speak to you" Miranda happily observed. "Any idea what he wants to discuss?".

"I have a pretty good idea, milady" Violet smiled. "Candice and Prince Everett are as close as Dorrie and Prince Frederick are. It can only be one thing he wants to talk about".

"And how are you going to handle it?" Miranda asked, curious.

"He's a fine young man" Violet smiled. "He has nothing to worry about from me".

In a little while, as Violet sat in her office, a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Violet invited.

The door opened, and in walked Prince Everett of Ornburgh. Everett was only a year younger than his brother, Frederick.

"Thank you for seeing me, ma'am" Everett started. "I have something I would like to talk to you about".

"Please have a seat" Violet warmly offered as Everett sat down.

"You see, ma'am" Everett started, nervous, "well ... Candice and I ... well ... have feelings for each other. We have for some time now. And I was hoping ...".

"That I'd give you permission to ask for Candice's hand in marriage?" Violet finished with a smile.

"How did you know?" Everett asked, astonished.

"I'm a mother" Violet happily acknowledged. "A mother knows these things. You and Candice are as close as Dorrie and Frederick are. And, you and Candice have my blessing".

"Thank you, ma'am" Everett said, overjoyed.

"I know you'll be a good husband to Candice" Violet smiled. "I wish the two of you all the best that life has to offer".

As Violet and Everett had a pleasant conversation, the two did not know that somebody had been listening on the other side of the door. That somebody was ... Dorrie.

In the castle sitting room, Candice, James, and Vivian were having a pleasant conversation of their own when Dorrie walked up.

"I know it was wrong of me" Dorrie confessed to Candice. "But I was listening on the other side of the door when Mom and Everett were talking".

"And?" Candice asked, curious and nervous.

"Mom said yes!" Dorrie exclaimed gleefully.

"Alright!" Candice exclaimed in relief.

"Congratulations, Candice" Vivian smiled.

"Yes, congratulations" James also smiled while he began to sing. _"How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours?"._

At that point, Vivian joined in. _"How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?"._

Dorrie and Candice then joined in as well.

(Dorrie) _"It's not enough to take the one you love for granted. You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say. How do I know he loves me? How do I know he's mine?"._

(Candice) _"Well, does he leave a little note to tell you that you're on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray, hey? He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit every day. That's how you know. That's how you know he's your love"._

(James) _"You got to show her you need her. Don't treat her like a mind reader. Each day do something to lead her to believe you love her"._

(Candice) _"Everybody wants to live happily ever after. Everybody wants to know their true love is true. How do you know he loves you? How do you know he's yours?"._

(Dorrie) _"Well, does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words meant just for you? Ooh. He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do. That's how you know. That's how you know he's your love. He's your love"._

(Candice) _"That's how you know he loves you. That's how you know it's true. Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes. Plan a private picnic by the fire's glow, oh. His heart will be yours forever. Something every day will show"._ (All) _"That's how you know. That's how you know. That's how you know. That's how you know. That's how you know. That's how you know". _(Candice) _"He's your love"._

(James) _"That's how she knows that you love her"_. (Vivian) _"That's how you show her you love her"_. (Candice) _"That's how you know"._ (James) _"You got to show her you need her. Don't treat her like a mind reader"._ (Candice) _"That's how you know"._ (James / Vivian / Dorrie) _"How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her?"._ (Candice) _"He's your love"._ (James / Vivian / Dorrie) _"It's not enough to take the one you love for granted"._

James, Vivian, Dorrie, and Candice then laughed in happiness.

**The next day**

Sofia and Lucinda were getting ready to go on some official business as the royal sorceresses of Enchancia. As they walked down a hallway, they came across Dorrie.

"Good morning, Dorrie" Sofia smiled.

"Good morning Sofia, Lucinda" Dorrie smiled back.

"Lucy and I have to go off for an hour or two" Sofia announced as she handed some papers to Dorrie. "Please make sure my father gets these. Lucy and I would deliver these ourselves, but we have to go to the Ministry of Magic for a meeting. And, I think it's time my father found out about your other responsibilities".

"Understood" Dorrie acknowledged. "I'll get these to King Roland immediately".

In a few minutes, Dorrie found herself at the door of Roland's study. Dorrie then knocked on the door.

"Enter" Roland invited.

Dorrie walked in, and closed the door behind her.

"I have some papers for you" Dorrie announced, "from your friends at Warehouse Ten".

"Dorrie?" Roland asked, shocked. "You know about Warehouse Ten?".

"Candice and I both do" Dorrie admitted. "Like Princess Sofia and Princess Lucinda, Candice and I are also Regents at the warehouse".

"Well, it's a small kingdom, isn't it?" Roland chuckled. "Please, have a seat, Dorrie".

"Thank you, sir" Dorrie smiled as she sat down, and Roland started reading the papers.

"I see by these papers that the warehouse has acquired a few new paranormal artifacts" Roland observed.

"Including one found by Candice while she was away with Prince Everett" Dorrie pointed out.

"Do Frederick and Everett know about the warehouse?" Roland asked, curious.

"No" Dorrie admitted. "That's a secret than can only be kept by those directly involved with the warehouse. Candice and I wish we could tell Frederick and Everett. But, sometimes, things have to be kept secret ... even from loved ones".

"I understand" Roland gently said as he walked over and held Dorrie's hand. "As King, I've had to keep my fair share of secrets from my family for security reasons. I know it can weigh on one's mind. Just know that such secrets are designed to keep those around us safe".

"Yes, sir" Dorrie acknowledged.

"So, where are Sofia and Lucinda off to?" Roland asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Some meeting at the Ministry of Magic" Dorrie answered. "Probably connected to their roles as the royal sorceresses of Enchancia. If it had been Auror Office business, Candice and I would have heard something about it".

"Ah, yes" Roland smiled. "I keep forgetting that along with Sofia and Lucinda, you and Candice are also investigators for the Auror Office".

"Since Candice and I are witches of the House of Cosmarune, and the royal magicians of Enchancia, we were invited to join" Dorrie admitted. "And that's something we've been able to tell Frederick and Everett about".

"Speaking of Everett, I hear congratulations are in order" Roland happily said. "In fact, arrangements for Everett's family to come here for a special dinner are being planned as we speak. I look forward to seeing Everett propose to Candice. They are a nice couple".

"It's nice to see Candice happy" Dorrie remarked. "Life hasn't always been easy for her. Because she was a clone of me created by Maleficent to steal Danika's amulet, some people have looked at Candice with suspicion, never mind her good nature took over and she went against Maleficent and her plans".

"Sadly, there will always be those with closed minds" Roland admitted. "However, Candice has proven herself to be a good and caring person to the vast majority of people out there. She's a credit to the castle and the kingdom, as you are".

Dorrie smiled in appreciation at Roland's complement.

**A few nights later**

In the ballroom at Enchancia Castle, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, along with Candice, Violet, and Dorrie, were seated at a long table. Also at the long table was Prince Everett, along with his parents, King Jonathan and Queen Mira. Everett's brother, Prince Frederick, and Everett's young teenage sister, Princess Lissa, were also seated at the long table. Everybody at the table had a pleasant conversation.

"I wasn't able to attend when Frederick asked Dorrie to marry him" Lissa confessed. "I was feeling a bit under the weather at the time".

"We're glad you're here tonight, Princess Lissa" Candice smiled.

At that moment, Roland stood up.

"We are gathered here tonight for a special event" Roland announced. "I now turn this over to Prince Everett of Ornburgh".

"Thank you, King Roland" Everett acknowledged. Everett then walked over to Candice. "My dear Candice, who I have known from childhood. You are everything to me - my sky, my stars, the air I breath. I love you with all my heart". Everett then knelt down on one knee. "You and I have become one over the years. We so enjoy each other's company, and I want to take that to the next level. Candice, will you marry me?".

"Oh yes, Everett" Candice smiled in happiness as she hugged Everett. "Oh, yes".

Everett then brought out a small jewelry box, and opened it. From the box, Everett produced a lovely engagement ring, and gently placed it on Candice's finger. Everybody clapped at the touching scene.

"Your Majesties" Baileywick announced as he entered the ballroom. "We have a visitor - Queen Scarlet of Cinnibar".

A lovely blond haired woman, wearing a beautiful gown, walked into the ballroom. She was Queen Scarlet, also known as The Scarlet Warrior, a powerful warrior queen.

"I come here tonight to give Everett and Candice, as well as Frederick and Dorrie, my most sincere best wishes" Scarlet smiled. "May they have a long and happy life together".

"Thank you, Scarlet" Candice smiled in appreciation.

"I am also here to release Dorrie and Candice from their vow of secrecy" Scarlet announced. "The two of them have been working for me to assure the safety of the Enchancian royal family, a job which they have carried out magnificently. To assist them, I gave them each a magical amulet of their own. It is time for Dorrie and Candice to wear their amulets proudly in the open. Dorrie, Candice - please make your amulets visible".

Dorrie and Candice waved their hands over their amulets, which were invisible. In a few moments, their amulets became visible. Each amulet was citrine in color.

"Your amulets are lovely" Amber smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

"Dorrie's amulet is called the Amulet of Cosmarune" Scarlet informed those in the ballroom. "And Candice's amulet is called the Amulet of Valorage - a cross between Valor and Courage".

"The two of you are blessed to have such amulets" Lissa happily said to Dorrie and Candice.

"Indeed" Roland smiled in agreement, before turning to Scarlet. "Please join us, Scarlet".

"I would be honored, Roland" Scarlet happily accepted.

Scarlet sat down at the table, and a fine meal and pleasant conversation followed. It was a wonderful night which would always be remembered.

**Wassailia Eve**

At Enchancia Castle, it was now Wassailia Eve. In Kari's bedroom, she and Gatomon were spending the evening together. As the two friends talked, a knock came at Kari's door.

"Come in" Kari invited.

The door opened, and in walked Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice.

"Hi" Kari smiled, pleased to see the four.

"The four of us are here to give you and Gatomon a special Wassailia present" Sofia announced. "If you and Gatomon will come over, and hold our hands, we'll get started".

"Okay" Kari acknowledged as she and Gatoman walked over, and joined hands with Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice.

Kari's amulet started to glow, along with Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice's amulets. In a few moments, everybody found themselves in a secret passage in the castle.

"Come with us, Princess Kari" Dorrie invited with a smile.

The group walked down a flight of stairs until they reached a large chamber filled with water. Docked at the bottom of the stairs was a large boat. Everybody got aboard the boat, then the boat started moving under it's own power. As Kari looked around, she noticed things appearing out of nowhere. The first things to appear was the Wishing Well and the Cottage of the Seven Dwarfs from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". Then, as they traveled along, the Castle Clock, the Pumpkin Coach and the Glass Slippers from "Cinderella" appeared.

"Wow!" Kari exclaimed, amazed.

As the boat continued to move under it's own power, more things appeared: King Stefan's Castle and the Spinning Wheel from "Sleeping Beauty"; the Blue Lagoon from "The Little Mermaid"; and the Enchanted Rose from "Beauty and the Beast". Then came Auradon Prep from "Disney Descendants" with fireworks going off, and in the distance people singing a lively tune - _"Let's set it off, oh yeah! Start a chain reaction, never let it stop". _

Along the way, even more things appeared: Agrabah and the Magic Carpet from "Aladdin"; the mountain, and the wind, from "Pocahontas"; the lilies, the Magnolia tree and the bridge from "Mulan"; and the fireflies in the log from "The Princess and the Frog". Then came Genovia Palace from "Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement", and from inside the palace came the sound of singing - _"Genovia, Genovia, you're noble, proud and brave"_.

As the trip continued, Rapunzel's Tower, Corona Castle and the floating lanterns from "Tangled" came into view. As Sofia had done so many years earlier, Kari gently tapped one of the floating lanterns, and sent it into the sky. Then came the Ring of Stones, and archery games from "Brave", followed by the snowy wind and the ice droplets from "Frozen".

In a few moments, the boat docked at a long staircase. Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Kari, and Gatomon stepped off the boat, and started walking up the stairs. As they walked up the stairs, Kari and Gatomon looked up to see a round iron door at the top of the stairs. Before they knew it, everybody was at the door. Sofia brought out a small blue book, and looked at it.

"As Aunt Tilly would say, _knowledge is the key to everything_" Sofia smiled as she slid the book into a large keyhole located on the door. The door then opened, as the book magically floated back to Sofia.

As everybody walked through the door, Kari and Gatomon noticed a large round room with a great number of books that were located on several levels above them.

"Welcome to The Secret Library" Sofia warmly said to Kari. "Many of the books here have no endings. It has been my job, as Story Keeper, to read these books, then go out and find endings for them. I, along with Lucy, Dorrie, and Candice, have had many adventures connected to the books here".

"Amazing" Kari said in awe.

"We were hoping that you'd act as a bridge between our generation and the next generation" Sofia suggested to Kari, hopefully.

"You see" Dorrie started, "Candice and I will each be getting married next year. Sof and Lucy will also each be getting married as time goes on. When we're gone from Enchancia Castle, we'll need somebody to take over as Story Keeper. We were hoping that person would be you, Kari. And Gatomon could be your assistant, as I, Lucy, and Candice have been to Sof".

"And when the time is right, you would pass on the library to the next generation" Lucinda added. "James and Vivian will eventually marry, and will have children of their own".

"I'm honored that you want me look after this library after the four of you are gone" Kari acknowledged, gratefully. "I shall do my best not to let you down".

"That's the spirit!" Sofia said, pleased. "Let's say we give you and Gatomon the grand tour, and explain more about how the library works".

"I'd like that" Kari smiled.

As Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice showed Kari and Gatomon around the library, Kari and Gatomon looked around the library in awe. It was the beginning of a new era for the library - an era filled with promise.

**The next morning**

The next morning, at Enchancia Castle, the royal family had Wassailia breakfast in the royal dining room. Meanwhile, in the servants area of the castle, the servants and other castle staff had a Wassailia breakfast of their own. Everybody in the castle had a fine time enjoying a delicious Wassailia breakfast, and talking to each other.

Later that morning, in the castle ballroom, the royal family, servants, and other staff assembled for a Wassailia concert being performed by Dorrie and Candice. As Dorrie sat at a piano, and Candice stood holding a violin, the two started playing _Good King Wenceslas_. As Dorrie and Candice started playing, everybody joined in singing.

"_Good King Wenceslas looked out, on the feast of Stephen. When the snow lay round about, deep and crisp and even. Brightly shown the moon that night, though the frost was cruel, when a poor man came in sight, gathering winter fuel"._

It was a morning of warmth and happiness in the castle. Everybody had a fine time singing holiday songs, and enjoying holiday refreshments.

At one point, Roland looked around the ballroom, and took in the holiday cheer present in the room.

"_Now, this is what the holidays are all about!"_ Roland happily thought to himself. _"Loved ones and friends having a great time!"._ Everything was right with the world.

**Author's notes**

Danika is a reference to Danika Leah Knight, a character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for my story "Dorrie". For how Candice first encountered Danika, see Chapter 29 of my story "Dorrie".

Gatomon and Kari are from "Digimon: Digital Monsters". The versions of Kari and Gatomon who live in Enchancia are alternate universe versions of those characters seen in "Digimon: Digital Monsters".

For more about Candice's amulet, see Chapter 30 of my story "Dorrie".

For more about Dorrie's amulet, see Chapter 13 of my story "Dorrie".

For more about Everett and Candice's relationship, see Chapter 33 of my story "Dorrie".

For more about Frederick and Dorrie's relationship, see Chapter 10 of my story "Dorrie".

For more about James and Vivian's future children, see Chapters 5, 12, 13, and 14 of my story "Witch Tales" (James and Vivian's future daughter, Tara, also makes an appearance in a flash forward scene in Chapter 7 of my story "Enchancia Castle").

For more about how Candice first came on the scene, see Chapters 29 and 30 of my story "Dorrie".

In regard to the boat trip to The Secret Library, I added two things not seen when Sofia took the same trip in "The Secret Library". The two things I added was Auradon Prep from "Disney Descendants" (complete with a bit of "Set it off"), and Genovia Palace from "Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement" (complete with a bit of the Genovian national anthem).

In regard to The Secret Library, Sofia brought in Dorrie and Candice as assistants in Chapters 31 and 32 of my story "Dorrie". Meanwhile, in regard to Lucinda being an assistant, Sofia would have brought Lucinda into The Secret Library shortly after Lucinda became a part of the royal family as seen in my story "The Newest Princess".

The Ministry of Magic and the Auror Office are from "Harry Potter" (The Ministry of Magic and the Auror Office mentioned in this chapter are earlier versions of the same institutions seen in "Harry Potter").

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov.

The song that James, Vivian, Dorrie, and Candice sing is "That's How You Know" from the Disney movie "Enchanted".

Warehouse Ten is a warehouse that existed before the modern-day Warehouse 13 (from the SyFy tv series "Warehouse 13"). Warehouse Ten is also mentioned in my story "Changes".


End file.
